la batalla por los elementos de la vida
by marsromina
Summary: Después de la ultima batalla de las guerreras contra galaxia, tuvieron 1año de una vida normal que siempre habían deseado pero, el mundo es atacado por seres oscuros que lo van destruyendo desde su interior utilizando la maldad sobre la humanidad, y es entonces que una nueva batalla comienza y las chicas deberán volver a pelear por defender la tierra que tanto aman.
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon **

**La batalla por los elementos de la vida**

**Se dice que en los tiempos donde los hombres esclavizados por el poder de falsos profetas, que reinaban en el mundo basándose en un liderazgo desigual, profanando todo lo que se encuentran en su camino, haciendo del planeta un lugar oscuro, lleno de guerras y dolor; en el antiguo Japón nacería una niña, en una tribu de guerreros del águila, que para el asombro de los sacerdotes y sus padres la pequeña tendría un símbolo en su frente con la forma de una cruz encerrada en un circulo, cuya venida al mundo seria para su la protección del mismo, seria la encargada de traer la paz y gobernaría con la gracia y bendición otorgada por el dios de la creación. Cuando la niña cumpliera 15 primaveras seria desposada por un guerrero del clan de los truenos, y daría a luz una pequeña que seria bautizada por los sacerdotes con el primer rayo de luz del alba seria la portadora del quinto elemento llamado energía vital (una piedra muy rara poseedora de un gran poder, capaz de crear un planeta completo, protegida solo por mujeres puras), quien junto a los cuatro elementos de la vida, tierra, aire, fuego, y agua salvaría al mundo de su destrucción.**

**Pero cuando la joven cumplió sus 15 años se involucra y escapa con un guerrero desterrado de la tribu del ****Chikyuu (tierra)**** quien se enamoro de ella y la toma como esposa, viviendo en un refugio alejado de los pueblos hasta que naciera su hijo cuya frente tenia la misma marca de la madre, a quien llamarían por nombre Endimión, los sacerdotes al revelar los hechos dieron con el paradero y al llegar al lugar vieron al recién nacido con su marca, y proclamaron mal presagio, por lo que tomaron a los padres como prisioneros, para ser juzgados. El día del juicio condenaron al guerrero a la muerte y a la mujer la condenaron a velar en soledad la puerta de las piedras sagradas convirtiéndola en su guardiana, en el centro de la tierra un lugar donde solo los elegidos podrían llegar. **

**El pequeño fue criado por los sacerdotes del templo hasta sus 3 años luego enviado a la comarca del rey de los acechadores cuya región se dedicaba la caza de bestias, fue educado como hijo del rey ya que este no tenía herederos y reconocido como príncipe del planeta por sus grandes poderes.**

**El tiempo paso y los sacerdotes enterraron toda evidencia de las piedras de la vida y salvación junto con la guerrera, ya que pensaron que la profecía jamás se cumpliría, por el solo echo que el portador había nacido varón. Y hasta el día de hoy siguen esperando ser encontradas con la misión de proteger las piedras la guerrera llamada Mei quienes los sacerdotes bautizaron como Gea despertaría en el tiempo del rito Haru para encontrar el portador Hikari y utilizar los cinco elementos para protección del planeta ante las sombras del hades y así seria libre de su condena y poder descansar junto a su amado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El despertar de las sombras**

En un oscuro lugar en lo profundo y oculto del planeta…

Una cueva temerosa y olvidada en la parte mas fría e inalcanzable de la tierra, donde ningún hombre se atreve a llegar, aparecen envueltos por una sombra siniestra 3 viajeros extraños con rasgos occidentales pero con una transfiguración violenta en sus ojos color rojo y con cicatriz en su frente, una estrella de cinco puntas y sin fondo marcada por fuego. Entrando en la cueva alumbrados por una antorcha antigua buscan entre los pasadizos una entrada secreta.

Ryu un hombre sombrío, guerrero samurai del planeta marte con porte de capitán escoltado por sus dos guardianes Takeshi su mano derecha a quien le confía sus planes, pero con recelo ya que este ostenta con apropiarse de su puesto y Ayaka desterrada del plante Venus una insoportable mujer con los más terribles sentimientos de odio .El hombre oscuro encuentra su objetivo y saca de su vestimenta un cuerno de dragón que al soplarlo emite un sonido espeluznante y al instante abre una grieta que da a una puerta de bronce con inscripciones en latín que dicen** "****porta qui abre el quietis absolutus****" (**puerta que abre el silencio absoluto**),** enseguida toma el cuerno y con la punta del mismo se hace un corte en la mano que sangrando la coloca sobre la puerta y esta se abre produciendo un gran ventarrón maligno que sale de su interior con una voz oxidante y añeja que dice:

**-¿quien osa despertarme?- **se escucha en la penumbra

**-mi nombre es **Ryu** primogénito del clan minowara y he venido a decirte que estamos en la época de la profecía de Hikari y…- **es interrumpido por la voz oculta

**-¿estáis seguro de ser el tiempo exacto? ¿Habéis encontrado el avatar Hikari? si no se produjo nacimiento alguno que haya sido escrito…**

**-según las cartas de los astros nacería una niña pero nació un niño cuyo cristal es dorado y seria cautivo del amor de una poderosa mujer de otro planeta portadora de una fuerza sobrenatural capaz de poder controlar la piedra sagrada amo.-** dice Ryu con gran certeza

La oscura entidad se presenta ante sus ojos provocando un gran temor a los tres viajeros y les dice:

**-si esto es así y los sacerdotes ocultaron la verdad traedme a la mujer de gran poder porque si los astros no mienten tenemos la ventaja de ser los pioneros de ese gran poder.**

**-pero amo no hay pruebas de que esa profecía sea verdadera- **dice takeshi muy inseguro y con temor de la ira de la sombra, esta lo mira y lo levanta con furia**.**

**-El avatar elegido producirá cambios bruscos en la marcha de las cosas, si los sacerdotes ocultaron la verdad con mitos es porque temieron a las visiones que tuvieron y por esa razón se negó la historia, ahora no quiero dudas si han venido hasta aquí deberéis hacer lo que os diga. **

Los mira nuevamente y les dice;

**-ha comenzado el tiempo del rito de haru **(primavera),** es indispensable que encuentre las piedras- **es la voz de una sombra grotesca que murmura con ira en una reunión perversa.

**Mientras que por otra parte del mundo.**

Llega la primavera a la ciudad de Tokio, los primeros brotes de estación aflorando, los parques y plazas repletos de visitantes admirados de tanta naturaleza y disfrutando de un maravilloso día.

En el hogar de los tsukinos, se encuentran cinco jóvenes estudiando, capacitándose para los exámenes finales ya que se encuentran el último año de la preparatoria, y preparándose para una graduación inolvidable.

**-bueno Amy ya resolví los ejercicios de matemáticas puedes corregirlos, mira que me costaron mucho.-**hablaserena muy entusiasmada.

**-mmm... ¡oye serena!... (Hace una pausa)… ¡lo lograste! pero trata de ser mas prolija en tus apuntes porque están muy desordenados. **Le dice Amy a una serena muy complacida que empieza a dar brincos de alegría ya que pudo por fin entender los ejercicios pero se desanima cuando Rei le dice que aun no termina con todos y la sigue molestando.

**-oye serena tonta no tienes que festejar aun si recién llevas menos de la mitad de los problemas resueltos.- **Rei muy burlona.

**-no te metas a donde no te llaman Rei, porque lo que importa es que eh mejorado y me esfuerzo para lograrlo. **Le dice serena sacándole la lengua.

**-serena tiene razón chicas estamos a muy poquito de graduarnos y lo que cuenta es el esfuerzo.- **dice una Amy tratando de traer paz a la guerra fría de las jóvenes.

**-yo pienso igual, además no por madrugar mucho, te vas a acostar mas temprano.- **dice Mina con grandeza de sabia. A lo que las chicas la miran sin entender lo que quiso decir.

**-¡no por mucho madrugar, se amanece mas temprano!-(**le corrige Amy**). -A veces lo que cuenta es la dedicación más que la rapidez.- **agrega la joven, la interrumpe Lita quien saca de su bolso unos panecillos que preparo para sus amigas, y antes de anunciarlos serena los reclama con mucha alegría.

-**¡que bueno panecillos!- **grita muy contenta mientras toma algunos panecillos, siempre tan golosa, Serena con sus hábitos compulsivos de siempre a pesar de tener ya 17 años no cambia su gusto por la comida.

-**nunca cambias Serena**.- le dice una lita muy complacida de que sus comidas sean tan gustosas para sus amigas.

-**es verdad y mejor coman chicas antes de que esta glotona nos deje sin nada.- **exclama Rei agrediendo con burlas a Serena, quien no se queda callada y comienza una nueva pelea.

Departamento de Darien

En la tranquilidad que provoca la música clásica se encuentra el joven futuro doctor que le quedan pocos meses para terminar su residencia para recibirse de medico. Mientras reside en un hospital de la zona sigue estudiando y aplicando cada conocimiento para ser el mejor, se esfuerza mucho por lograr sus sueños. Cuando en un instante siente un profundo dolor que no sabe explicar en su pecho, trata de respirar y calmarse hasta que pasa y vuelve a relajarse pero se preocupa al saber que este dolor es un aviso de que algo esta por pasar en el planeta. Su conexión con el mismo hace que cada cambio brusco que la tierra sufra el padece pero sin embargo aun no a descubierto su gran poder hay muchas cosas que no sabe de su vida pasada, pero con los nuevos acontecimientos irán apareciendo para ayudarlo a vencer.

Mientras tanto en la casa de serena al mismo momento que Darien sufría esa opresión, su novia sentía lo mismo, cosa que nunca antes le había ocurrido, la joven se había quedado con la mirada perdida y paralizada por la sensación extraña que le corría por la piel, mientras sus amigas al darse cuenta le preguntan que le ocurría ya que había dejado de comer y estaba como ida, lo único que pudo pronunciar fue el nombre de su amado y salio de su casa corriendo, para ver que es lo que le había pasado, y sus amigas salieron tras ella.

Cuando llegan al departamento del joven y para su asombro se encuentran con sus otras compañeras de luchas Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna quien se encontraba muy herida y con pocas fuerzas pero alerta para informar los nuevos cambios que se habían producido y preparar a las guerreras para una nueva pelea.

-**Darién, mi querido Darién ¿Qué te ocurre? Dime por favor… ¿Estas bien?-** Serena le suplica muy desesperada al entrar al departamento de su novio.

-**estoy bien serena, solo fue una punzada en el pecho pero no ha sido nada grave amor- **le dice a la joven tratando de tranquilizarla aunque sabe que algo se aproxima ya que no es nada bueno que todas las seilors estén nuevamente reunidas y al ver a Setsuna tan mal herida se apresura a revisarla y asistirla, mientras las jóvenes comienzan el interrogatorio inevitable.

**-¿Qué fue lo que te paso setsuna?-** pregunta haruka muy exigente de tener una respuesta.

-**fui obligada a abandonar mi puesto en la puerta del tiempo**. Hace una pausa y sigue mientras las demás muy sorprendidas la escuchan.-**hizo presencia ante mi una sombra que no pude identificar, pero sus movimientos eran muy parecidos a los míos, era como si me conociera, como si supiera que ataques hacer para poder derribarme, no tuve mas opción que sellar la puerta del tiempo y escapar, pero no logre descubrir sus planes futuros solo se que algo muy oscuro a despertado en algún lugar de la tierra y debemos prepararnos porque sus objetivos están puesto en el príncipe Endimión.**

**-¿Qué? – **a unísono suenan las voces de todos en el lugar

-**es algo muy frío y oscuro es una sensación de olvido y silencio, pero no logro descifrar su origen**- repite hotaru en estado de transe y cae desvanecida al piso sin lograr encontrar una respuesta mas clara de quien es el nuevo enemigo.

-**sentí un dolor muy fuerte, mi cuerpo se congelo y solo quería verte mi Darién**- dice serena muy preocupada a quien todos sorprendidos miran por su conexión y presentimiento, lo que nunca antes había ocurrido esto alerta mas a todos porque el despertar de la reina de la luna estaba marcado para otro tiempo para obtener tan pronto esos dones lo que setsuna ya un poco recuperada le pregunta a Endimión:

- **príncipe ¡díganos que sintió! Ya que solo pude ver pocas visiones antes de sellar la puerta la que me dio tiempo de avisar solo a sailor Urano, Neptuno y Saturno a la princesa no le pude avisar y me sorprende ver que esta conectada a usted es un cambio precoz e inesperado, ella no debía de despertar esos dones sino hasta 2 años.**

Darién la mira y sin entender bien lo que pasa le dice:

- **fue un dolor muy profundo seguido de llanto y desesperación, por un instante me sentí morir y luego todo fue silencio y oscuridad no podía pensar, el dolor fue cediendo y volví a respirar con normalidad hasta que ustedes llegaron**-. Cuenta el joven muy seguro.

Serena se abalanza sobre el y se pone a llorar exageradamente como siempre, Darién la abraza y trata de tranquilizarla, mientras todos se miran interrogantes pero sin hallar respuesta alguna. En ese momento setsuna que aun no sabe lo que esta ocurriendo se dirige a la princes pregunta:

-**princesa, ¿díganos que fue lo que sintió?- **a lo que la joven le explica;

- **sentí que no estaba en mi casa, no se bien, fue algo extraño, como si mi alma estuviera en el cuerpo de mi Darién pero no era Darién sino yo la que cargaba con ese sufrimiento el dolor me congelaba pero debía estar ahí para darle fin y mi cuerpo estaba tieso no podía moverme solo pensé en Darién y corrí para llegar aquí no se en que momento llegue solo cuando lo vi me sentí nuevamente viva. ¿Porque sentí esto?**

El silencio se presenta unos segundos en el departamento cuando setsuna se dispone a contestar pero es interrumpida por hotaru que ya esta recuperada.

**-princesa lo único que pude encontrar en mi transe es que alguien vendrá por ustedes y quiere usar sus poderes para convertir el mundo en tinieblas, solo que esta vez la ambición de este ser va mas allá de una nueva guerra sino que viene de guerras pasadas y lo que busca esta dentro de las personas, lamentablemente no pude llegar mas allá de eso**. Se aflige la jovencita.

- **bueno sea lo que sea debemos estar preparadas**-. Dice haruka poniéndose en pie muy convencida.

-**mi espejo aun no me a mostrado nada pero apenas vea algo se los are saber**-. Michiru avisa preocupada.

-**yo tratare de buscar respuestas con los espíritus sagrados quizás ellos me digan que es lo que nos asecha**-. Dice Rei quien también cree que debe hacer algo para encontrar respuesta.

-**lo que se aproxima es muy oscuro no dejen de comunicarse si algo ocurre mantengámonos informadas**-. Advierte mina muy seria y agrega… -¡**hay que proteger a nuestros príncipes a como de lugar!-. **Todas asienten con la cabeza

- **Darién, Serena esta noche quédense juntos yo me quedare a cuidar por si algo pasa, pero será mejor que velemos por si se presenta alguna nueva visión-.** Dice Lita muy preocupada por el bienestar de sus amigos.

-**tratare de investigar si ha ocurrido algo extraño que nos ayude a despejar dudas**-. Agrega Amy para ayudar a la causa.

-**yo me encargare de hacer guardia junto a Lita, Haruka lleven a Hotaru con ustedes y vayan a descansar mañanas nos reuniremos aquí para ver si hay algún nuevo acontecimiento**-. Ordena setsuna, mientras que todas asienten y se retiran para buscar respuestas.

Serena se asoma al balcón, donde corre una leve brisa y la noche parece perfecta para estar junto a su amado, pero las circunstancias le impiden estar plena y feliz, esta apoyada al barandal del balcón con la mirada perdida y con ligeras lagrimas que caen por sus mejillas, por lo que al ver esta escena Darién la abraza y le susurra palabras de amor para tranquilizarla.

-**todo estará bien serena, no dejare que nada te lastime, te lo prometo**-.

Serena se aferra a el y le dice muy triste:

-**me protegerás de mi misma**-.

El joven muy sorprendido la mira y pregunta:

**-¿que dices mi amor, no entiendo?-.**

**-no me hagas caso mi amor, solo estoy muy asustada-. **Lo besa muy tiernamente y se quedan abrazados en el balcón.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

**La extraña dama del parque**

Es el medio día en la ciudad de Tokio, y una hermosa mañana para disfrutar. En el departamento de Darién se encuentran 3 jóvenes conversando mientras este ha salido a hacer unas compras.

-**princesa te noto muy preocupada ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? **Pregunta Setsuna mientras lita prepara algunas cosas para comer.

-**siento una extraña sensación, es como una necesidad desde que me levante quiero ir al parque numero diez, es como si alguien me estuviera llamando. Pero también hay algo que no les conté ayer que me tiene preocupada, es algo que no comprendo, y me angustia. **Dice muy seria la joven

**-¿que es lo que te angustia princesa?-** vuelve a insistir setsuna

-**no solo sentí el dolor de Darién sino que se lo quite del alma para cargarlo yo como si lo despojara de su cristal dorado, se que es ridículo ya que no se interpretar esto de las visiones. No me hagas caso, debo estar confundida. **Le sonríe y se muestra despreocupada, pero ambas saben que es algo muy serio lo que serena sintió, es muy distinto a lo que ha vivido y puede que le este advirtiendo cambios muy grandes en su futuro. En tanto lita que ha escuchado toda la conversación se aproxima con una bandeja con chocolate caliente y unos pasteles que ella preparo y le dice a serena;

-**Serena despreocúpate, yo confío en ti y así como las demás sailors estaremos siempre a tu lado para ayudarte en lo que sea, no permitiremos que nada les pase a nuestros príncipes-. **La toma de las manos y la mira con una tierna amistad y setsuna agrega:

-**nuestra labor es protegerte princesa, con nuestra vida así sea necesario, y lo que sea que hayas sentido lo descifraré para ayudarte-. **

En ese momento suena el portero y serena atiende, son Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Mina que vienen a ver si se había producido algún cambio o si tenían alguna información.

**-¿que han averiguado?- **pregunta setsuna

-**el espejo no ha sido muy claro pero pude ver una batalla muy dura que se aproxima**- dice Michiru

-**¿como han pasado la noche? ¿No se presento nada nuevo? **Les pregunta haruka a serena y las 2 sailors que la protegieron toda la noche.

-**la noche fue muy tranquila, pero ahora debemos esperar a las demás y luego iremos al parque numero 10 a buscar unas pistas-. **Dice Setsuna explicando porque deben de ir a ese lugar pero sin dar demasiados detalles ya que todavía no saben que es lo que se avecina.

Suena nuevamente el portero, quienes vienen son Amy y Rei que llegan a la reunión pactada y hacen la misma pregunta que hizo Haruka y las demás a ellas. Amy no había encontrado nada anormal que haya sucedido, su computadora especial no a podido mostrar ninguna información útil, pero Rei les dice lo que el fuego sagrado le mostró por la noche.

-**los espíritus del fuego sagrado me mostraron una leyenda aunque no pude entenderla del todo, es muy propia de este planeta, me hablaron de los cuatro elementos vitales y de un quinto portador de energía muy poderoso que iluminaria al mundo y le daría una nueva protección, pero hay una sombra muy oscura que quiere apoderarse de ese poder para oscurecer el mundo y llevarlo a la perdición, luego el fuego sagrado se apago y no pude ver nada mas-. **Comenta Rei.

El departamento estaba en absoluto silencio, todas habían escuchado algo increíble, y se preguntaban ¿que tenían que ver ellas en esta historia?, ¿que era lo que debían hacer?, ¿debían hablar con luna y Artemis?, quienes quizás podían llegar a despejarles todas las dudas, pero también estaban los dones nuevos de serena y que es lo que realmente significa esa visión. Mientras tanto…

En el parque numero 10 se encuentra Darién que había pasado por ahí luego de hacer, unas compras se dirige a su departamento cuando se encuentra con su amiga Saory que al verlo se acerca a saludarlo, lo respeta mucho y le tiene un gran aprecio aunque sabe que nunca será posible estar con el. Muy cerca se encuentra una mujer que los observa sin que estos se den cuenta.

**-¿hola Darién como has estado?-.** Saluda Saory

-**muy bien saory ¡que gusto me da verte!, ¿como están tus estudios?-.** Dice Darién muy contento de ver a su amiga bien.

Siguen conversando, hasta que la mujer que los observa, se les acerca y con mucha curiosidad, los mira de una manera extraña, a Darién con mucha nostalgia y a Saory muy interrogante, toma un pimpollo del ramo de flores que tiene en la mano y mira ala joven y le dice;

-**niña, ¡tus ojos me dicen que tienes mucho amor para este joven que te acompaña!, si…** exclama la extraña mujer… **¿debes de amarlo mucho?-.** Pregunta muy descaradamente aunque no se equivoca porque la jovencita esta loca por Darién desde hace años. En ese momento Saory esta roja de la vergüenza y Darién esta muy sorprendido por el atrevimiento de la extraña y para colmo Serena se encuentra detrás de ellos escuchando todo justamente le había pedido a setsuna que la acompañara hasta ese lugar, no pudo llegar en peor momento y rodeada de sus amigas se enfurece y arma un escándalo.

**-¡Darien! ¿Qué esta diciendo esta mujer**? serena descontrolada sostenida por Amy y Hotaru que no la sueltan para que no haga locuras, mientras Haruka y Michiru disfrutan el problema de Darién.

**-¿serena estabas aquí?, no se la mujer pensó que Saory…, que yo, pero no pasa nada-. **Le dice muy nervioso el joven tratando de explicar ese mal entendido, en lo que la mujer al ver que no era lo que pensaba interrumpe la discusión y le ofrece disculpas.

-**perdón, fue un mal entendido, discúlpenme es que quería ofrecerles estos pimpollos de rosa son un obsequio y tengo para todas**. comienza a repartir las flores a todas las chicas, y estas estaban sin entender nada pero aceptan el regalo, a saory le dio primero el obsequio muy entusiasmada como si quisiera obtener algo a cambio pero no sucede nada y la mujer cambia su entusiasmo a una incomoda desilusión, que hace mas sospechosa la actitud de esta, sigue entregándoles las flores a todas y por ultimo le entrega una a serena quien muy desconfiada la toma pero para el asombro de todos el pimpollo tomado por serena se abre y muestra una gran belleza, todos miran la flor de serena y se preguntan que pasaba, la mujer muy sorprendida la mira como si se hubiera ganado la lotería y se queda muda. A lo que la joven pregunta:

- **¿quien es usted?, ¿Por qué mi flor fue la única que se abrió?** pregunta serena pero sin escuchar la respuesta vuelve a preguntar:

**-¿acaso es usted la que me ha estado llamando y mandando esas visiones extrañas?- **

**-yo soy… princesa te he estado esperando… e venido por ti, debo protegerte-**dice la extraña mujer a serena a lo que Darién y las sailors al escuchar estas palabras se ponen en alerta, extrañados de lo que estaba sucediendo cuando luna y artemis que acababan de llegar al lugar gritan.

**-¡reina Gea ! ¿Es en verdad usted? **Todos en el lugar miran a los gatos muyconfundidos sin saber lo que pasa ya que los últimos acontecimientos no habían dejado nada mas que preguntas sin responder. En ese momento todos se percatan de que el parque se había quedado en un estado sin movimiento alguno, la gente inmóvil, las aves, el agua, ni siquiera el viento soplaba, con lo que al ver a saory sin movimiento les anuncia a los guerreros que no estaban solos. La gente y todo ser vivo excepto ellos estaban como si fueran estatuas y el ambiente tenia un aura extraño, Hotaru entra en transe y dice;

-**sombras oscuras se encuentran entre nosotros, han venido por los príncipes. **Sale del trance y grita – ¡**trasformémonos!- **a lo que todos se disponen a luchar.

-**Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio transformación- **

**-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte transformación-**

**-por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter transformación-**

**-por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus transformación-**

**-por el poder del planeta Urano transformación-**

**-por el poder del planeta Neptuno transformación-**

**-por el poder del planeta Plutón transformación-**

**-por el poder del planeta saturno transformación-**

**-Eternal Sailor Moon transformación-**

Preparadas y listas para la lucha que ya no se hacia esperar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

**La décima guerrera, la guardiana del planeta tierra**

Todas las sailors y Endimión estaban transformados y listos para luchar observando el lugar tratando de localizar al enemigo sin ver nada más que personas inmóvil en un ambiente oscuro. De pronto el lugar se torna muy frío haciendo que la piel de los guerreros se encrespe y de las sombras de la gente paralizada emergen espíritus oscuros sin formas haciendo barullo. Sailors Mars toma amuletos sagrados y haciendo su plegaria los arrojas contra las sombras haciéndolas desaparecer pero vuelven a salir nuevos demonios multiplicados, cuando se disponen a atacar sailor Mercury arroja su rapsodia acuática y sailor Venus su beso de amor, la siguen sailor Urano con su espada de Urano, elimina y neptuno con su poder del reflejo submarino, sailor saturno crea un campo de energía para los príncipes, los gatos junto a la extraña dama y saory que permanece paralizada.

Mientras sailor Júpiter con su ataque de hojas de robles intenta eliminar algunas sombras que quieren atacar a la princesa, sailor plutón pega su grito mortal desapareciendo a muchas de las sombras, pero sorpresivamente es golpeada por un poder muy parecido al de ella que la derriba de inmediato y la deja inconsciente en el piso las demás se asombran y acuden rápido a ayudarla, justo en ese momento las sombras desaparecen y se abre un agujero negro del que asoman 3 seres extraños acompañados de un oscuro espíritu con sus ojos rojos brillantes y un ser cubierto por una capa negra sin mostrar su rostro. La desconocida mujer a quien los gatos llamaron reina Gea rompe el campo de energía que saturno había creado y se para delante de todas las sailors enfrentando a los seres oscuros. Cuando se oye la voz oxidada del demonio de ojos rojos que le dice irónicamente;

**-ha pasado mucho tiempo majestad pensé que Diamante había acabado con tigo veo que no lo logro, te salvaste y sigues tan bella como siempre- **

**-tengo mis mañas para dejar pistas falsas pero tu sigues siendo el mismo monstruo, será mejor que te alejes, aquí no hay nada que te pertenezca- **le dice la mujer en posición de ataque.

-**no podré complacerte, pues busco lo que tanto proteges y creo saber cual es el tesoro, ahora si quieres vivir no te metas en mi camino porque eres una simple sacerdotisa, y si me enfrentas morirás-** le responde irónicamente el demonio

- **¡veo que no hiciste bien tu tarea!** (sonríe con seguridad) **no solo soy la protectora de las piedras te olvidas de que soy la décima guerrera de la vía Láctea y estoy lista para pelear. **GeaLevanta su mano al cielo y grita**. ¡Poder del cristal dorado de la tierra transformación!**

Una luz brillante cubre a la mujer que es revestida por un traje marinero con una falda color marrón y una sobre falda de puntillas blanca que sobresalen, su cintura rodeada por un moño de color verde, su cabello color rojo con dos trenzas tejidas desde la raíz del cabello con mechones negros, su frente es marcada por una cruz encerrada en un circulo sin llevar tiara y un basculo con forma de cruz largo hasta el piso.

Todas las sailors la miran asombradas ¿es una nueva sailors?, ¿la princesa de la tierra?, ¿lleva el mismo cristal que lleva Darién?, tienen muchas preguntas pero no es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlas.

El demonio enfurecido por ver la osadía de la guerrera emite un grito horroroso muy ensordecedor que hace temblar la tierra. Las sailors quedan de rodillas tapándose los oídos y muy aturdidas, cuando la guerrera de la tierra levanta su basculo al cielo y pronuncia unas palabras en latín;

-¡**urbi et orbi… Fiat lux!**-(ciudad y tierra… hágase la luz) se produce un gran destello de luz muy calida y apacible que detiene el grito espantoso y hace que las sombras no puedan soportar tanto resplandor las cuales huyen rápidamente pero antes repite el demonio a la guerrera en latín;

**-¡Si vis pacem, para bellum!- (**si quieres la paz, prepara la guerra) y luego desaparece volviendo la brisa y la gente a su normalidad.

Las personas del lugar muy confundidas miran a las guerreras que aun están transformadas cuando la guerrera tierra levanta nuevamente el basculo que emite una luz que los hace desaparecer de lugar dejando a las personas mas confundidas.

La luz que las alejo del parque numero 10 los traslado a un monasterio de la ciudad de Sendai conocida como la ciudad de los árboles, muy confundidas las jóvenes miran a la guerrera buscando explicaciones, y esta comienza a hablar.

-**no estoy dispuesta a ningún interrogatorio que sin lugar a dudas tienen para mi, solo les diré lo que necesitan saber y lo único que pido es silencio y mucha atención porque de esto depende su futuro-.** Hace una pausa y les pide a los jóvenes**.-por favor tomen asiento que esto será una conversación larga-.**Haruka muy molesta le dice:

**-¿porque rayos tenemos que escucharte quien te crees que eres?-** grita en pose de lucha retándola a la pelea.

- **No sea impertinente sailor Urano soy tu mayor y exijo respeto**-. Contesta gea conservando la compostura

**-no me importa quien seas, no tengo miedo a pelear o ¿acaso no te atreves a luchar?-.** Insiste Tenou, pero michiru la toma del brazo y la sienta a su lado diciéndole;

-**cálmate haruka, deja que hable y después actúa, necesitamos saber que esta pasando-. **Le dice la neptuniana calmándola a lo que haruka asiente y le dice que solo lo hará porque michiru lo dice, se sabe que el carácter de Urano es muy fuerte e intolerante pero su compañera es la única que puede calmarla.

Sailor Marte la mira y le dice; **- te he visto en las visiones que me mostraron los espíritus del fuego sagrado, tu has venido para ayudarnos, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Y ¿Por qué soy la única que pudo ver estas cosas?-.**

**-has sido educada por tu abuelo un sabio monje terrenal, heredero de una generación de sacerdotes ****Chikyuu, a pesar de ser reencarnación de la princesa de Marte también heredaste la sabiduría de la interpretación que dios les brinda a los ungidos terrestres, solo ellos están apegados a las piedras de la vida, por eso ninguna otra scout pudo encontrar respuestas ante lo que pasaba. **Explica la mujer, a lo que todas las demás toman conciencia del porque no podían descifrar lo que estaba pasando.

-**reina gea díganos ¿que es lo que esta pasando?-. **Suplica luna muy preocupada. A lo que la mujer le responde;

-**se ha escrito en las sagradas escrituras que el mundo seria destruido por la maldad de los hombres que viven de la tierra por causa de su descuido y maltrato a la misma, el príncipe Endimión y yo somos parte de ella heredamos su naturaleza y al estar unidos al planeta sentimos lo mismo, es decir que si el planeta muere nosotros también**-. Serena muy sobresaltada grita;

-**no permitiré que eso suceda-**lo mira a Darién y le dice**- no dejare que mueras mi Darién**-. El la mira y le dice.

**-tranquilízate serena eso no pasara**-.

La guerrera tierra mira a la pareja y dice;

-**un sacrificio por amor podrá salvar este planeta**… hace una pausa y sigue...- **hijo te has convertido en un gran protector, te vi crecer pero me prohibieron acercarme, tenia que hacerles creer a las fuerzas oscuras que había muerto por la maldad de tu primo diamante, para poder custodiar los cinco elementos sagrados**, **pero tu padre no pudo salvarse-. **Una lágrima ligera cae del rostro de gea con gran tristeza.

-**entonces eres la madre de mi amado Darién**-. Dice serena tragando saliva

-**soy la madre del príncipe de la tierra princesa**-. Le dice muy dulcemente gea a serena

-**Upsss serena ahora tienes suegra, y con lo que dicen de ellas-.** Le dice muy impertinente mina, causando que serena se ponga colorada. En ese momento todos se ponen incómodos y lita le dice a mina.

-**hay mina siempre igual, nunca cambias-.**

**-bueno perdón, pero no me digan que no piensan igual, siempre dicen que las suegras**… Rei y Amy le tapan la boca a mina para que no siga hablando. La impertinencia de sailor Venus logra quitar el ambiente de tensión y preocupación por un momento, pero todos saben que la historia tiene algo muy importante que les ayudara a salvar el planeta.

En otro lugar del planeta la sombra tormentosa se encuentra con sus secuaces y les dice furioso:

-**gea debería de estar muerta, la profecía que conozco no es verdadera,-.**

-¿**majestad que es lo que quiere que hagamos?-.**dice ryu.

-**no conozco la verdad de la profecía, pero mi ventaja es que se quien es el portador del cristal dorado y el nos llevara a Hikari Y Su avatar.- ¡encuentren a esa mujer y busquen los cuatro elementos de la vida!-.** Les ordena a sus seguidores.

Estos obedecen y desaparecen entre las sombras, Ayaka se queda junto a la sombra y le dice.

-**Su majestad, ¿cumplieras con tu promesa de entregarme a mi maldita hermana, para tomar venganza?-.**

**-en su debido momento, tendrás la posibilidad de tomar tu venganza mi fiel ayaka** la sombra con una risa malévola a la que ella se une.


	5. Chapter 5

**gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia inspirada en sailor moon me alegra que le guste lo que escribo , me he demorado porque no estoy bien de salud pero voy a seguir escribiendo besos**

**Capitulo 4**

**La verdadera profecía del rito de Haru**

Ciudad de Sendai 

Todas las sailors reunidas escuchando a Gea la madre de Endimión, aguardando completo silencio en el monasterio están prestando mucha atención cada paso de la profecía y lo que le sucederá al mundo si las piedras caen en manos equivocadas.

-**me otorgaron la guardia de las piedras sagradas cuando cumplí 15 años, los sacerdotes me confiaron su historia y me dijeron que había sido elegida desde antes de mi nacimiento para cumplir con la profecía de Hikari, me mostraron que daría a luz un hijo procreado por un guerrero del clan de los cazadores su nombre era mamoru chiba príncipe de erusion y no una niña hija de un guerrero del clan de los truenos, advirtieron que era muy necesario ocultar la verdad ya que caos estaba haciendo estragos en la galaxia y debían despistarlo, por eso dieron una profecía falsa a los pueblos, cuando diamante ataco nuestro reino y mato al rey mamoru, quiso apoderarse de las piedras fue entonces que con la ayuda de la reina de la luna serenity decidimos dividir las cuatro piedras partiéndolas por la mitad e invocando a los cuatro puntos cardinales y sus bisectrices para resguardarlas del mal.**

-**entonces no son cuatro las piedras si no que hay ocho partes** Amy muy segura

-**¡así es!-**afirma gea…-**el elemento agua dividido en el manantial de la que surge la vida ubicada en el sur y el agua de mar que contiene los sentimientos y el carácter ubicada al suroeste**-.

-**el elemento aire…ubicado al norte es la dirección de la renovación llamado aliento y perfume, y al noreste dejamos la mitad de la fuerza de la razón y personalidad-.**

-**el elemento fuego…fue dejado al este, la dirección de lo nuevo, la purificación y la fuerza de la vida, y al sureste la fuerza espiritual, la pasión, la energía y la acción.**

**Y por ultimo el elemento tierra, fue dividido al oeste la dirección de la madurez, lo misterioso y lo que muere por nacer, mientras que al noroeste esta la parte de la belleza del cambio, y lo dinámico como parte de la vida. **Hace un breve silencio mirando a cada una de las guerreras, cuando Rei pregunta:

**-¿Cuál es la misión de estas piedras?**

**-son un arma muy poderosas que unidas al quinto elemento son capaces de crear un planeta o destruirlo si caen en manos equivocadas. **Responde Gea

**- ¿y donde se encuentra el quinto elemento? **Pregunta setsuna

**- esta en el corazón de Endimión. Dentro de su cristal dorado. **Responde la mujer.

**-¡que!-** al unísono todos dicen asombrados

**- es una piedra muy pequeña que será activada con el ritual de haru, es un acto de misericordia que hace el avatar, en otras palabras, la piedra saldrá del corazón de Darién junto con su cristal quitándole la carga y dolor del mundo para posarse en el corazón del portador. Luego va a expander su poder junto con las otras piedras.**

**-¿y quien es el avatar? **pregunta hotaru**. ¿Porque el príncipe no puede usar el poder del elemento? **Vuelve a preguntar**.**

**-el avatar no pude ser hombre, solo una mujer puede activar ese poder, por la fuerza de su amor, y fragilidad de ver todas las cosas con fe y esperanza, la dueña del amor de Endimión será la portadora de Hikari. **Cuenta la mujer señalando a serena con la mirada, mientras la princesa es acosada por la curiosidad y sorpresa de todos en la sala.

-**pero es imposible eso ¿porque no se presento antes este poder en ellos, si serena ha sido capaz de dar su vida por el amor de Endimión?-.** Dice Amy sin entender como sucedería lo que cuenta gea si no había pasado antes.

-**porque no portaba la piedra que acunara el poder del quinto elemento-.** Gea Toma una cadena muy delicada, con un dije de cristal color blanco muy pequeño y lo muestra a las jóvenes.

-**Esta es la piedra de haru, donde posara Hikari cuando el rito se complete con un acto puro y noble de amor verdadero-. **Cuenta enseñándoles la piedra y sigue diciendo.

**-cuando el cristal dorado sea tomado se unirá al poderosos cristal de plata que posaran juntos en esta piedra adentrándose al corazón puro de la princesa bautizándola con una nueva vida. Y se completara el rito cuando Hikari expanda su luz resplandeciente que curara a este planeta, con un sacrificio de amor.**

**-¡que!- no permitiré que serena se sacrifique- **grita Darién**.-no la dejare-**

**-a su debido momento tendrás que entender Endimión- **le contesta gea

**-esto no sucederá nuestra misión es proteger a nuestra princesa no mandarla al suicidio-** grita mina muy molesta.

-**no permitiremos que nadie la lastime la defenderemos con nuestra vida si es necesario-**

Dice Rei muy segura.

-**Usted se esta pasando de lista será mejor que no siga diciendo estupideces porque no dejaremos que se salga con la suya-.** Amenaza haruka

-**ustedes no entienden nada, lo que pasara es el fin de todo lo que conocen, y no tengo tiempo necesitamos ir a buscar las demás piedras para completar el ciclo, pero será mejor que descansen hoy dormirán aquí mañana hablaremos-.** La habitación se ilumino y con el gran resplandor gea desapareció dejando a las guerreras y Endimión juntos. Por unos segundos intentaron dialogar y entender todo lo que habían escuchado, pero el cansancio y el hambre los ha a agotado y deciden comer algo e ir a descansar.

Serena estuvo callada y sin hambre( cosa que llamo la atención de todos), se dirige hacia el ventanal del templo, el paisaje es hermoso lleno de verde con el perfume de las primeras flores que están naciendo y un cielo con la luna llena gigante y repleto de estrellas Darién la observa y decide acompañarla.

-¿**que te pasa mi amor?, estoy preocupado por ti-.** Le dice Darién dulcemente al oído.

-**todo lo que dijo tu madre,… es lo que siento aquí dentro de mi…es mi deber mi amor, tengo que salvarte a ti a las chicas a mi familia, a todos, no puedo ser egoísta-.**dice la joven muy afligida.

Darién la abraza fuerte y le dice:

-.**no te voy a perder mi amor, debe haber otra manera, algo se nos ocurrirá, pero jamás digas que morirás porque moriré contigo si algo te pasa-.** Con lágrimas en los ojos la mira y la besa con mucho amor y desesperación al no saber que hacer, porque sabe muy bien que el corazón de su amada esta lleno de justicia y bondad y que es capaz de sacrificarse por este mundo.

Abrazados en una noche estrellada se queda la pareja hablando hasta quedarse dormidos en el pasillo.

Sin pensar de que tuvieron espectador, la reina gea escucho toda su conversación, y se sentía muy apenada al ver el dolor de su hijo por lo que sabe que inevitablemente debe suceder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

**El mundo comienza a mostrar su enfermedad**

Era una mañana calmada llena de sonidos silvestres en el templo de Sendai, serena despierta en los brazos de su amado, se habían quedado dormidos en un banco que estaba afuera del gran ventanal del templo. Sus cabellos estaban despeinados y procede a soltárselo con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Darién, comienza a peinarse con sus dedos mientras la brisa juega con su pelo, Endimión abre los ojos y la ve, plena y muy hermosa disfruta en silencio verla tan angelical, a pesar de no haberla tocado, por el inmenso respeto que le tiene a ella. la puede ver sin su raro peinado el cual a el le gusta mucho, pero le esta gustando lo que ve en ese momento, el perfume de su cabello lo avienta a tocárselo, serena se asusta pero se relaja al ver que su amado había despertado y le acariciaba el cabello, ella lo mira a los ojos y le sonríe diciéndole:

**-perdón, ¿te desperté?-.**

Y el la mira, la toma de la cintura y se le acerca al oído para decirle:

**-es el mejor despertar que he tenido en mi vida, porque lo primero que han visto mis ojos hoy es mi mayor alegría, mi amor, eres mi alegría-.**

Le acaricia el rostro y la besa con pasión, esa pasión que te pierde el alma, y a la que la princesa le responde, es la primera vez que es besada de esa manera por su amado por la cual tiembla en sus brazos pero no quiere alejarse, pero bueno nunca faltan los que cortan con el momento romántico, aparece luna y les dice:

**-pero, no es muy temprano para estas demostraciones de afecto, serena ven conmigo debemos hablar-. **

La joven ruborizada asiente con la cabeza y se va con luna. Darién se queda en el banco pensando en el momento que esta viviendo. Siente que es hora de pedir la mano de serena a su padre aunque este no lo quiere ni ver cerca de su hija, y a la vez el miedo intolerable de pensar que con los nuevos sucesos la puede perder para siempre. Es entonces que la reina gea se aparece frente a él y le dice:

-**Endimión, debes saber que deseo tu felicidad, pero debes de ser fuerte para lo que ya esta aconteciendo-.**

En ese instante en Tokio comienza a temblar que se va intensificando pero no llega a ser mas que un sismo de 4 grados y Endimión sufre un gran dolor en su pecho y cae al suelo, el cielo se torna gris con un sin fin de nubes que amenazan con una gran tormenta, el viento comienza a soplar con furia. Gea grita:

-**ayúdenme a llevar al príncipe adentro-.**

Las chicas al ver lo que pasa se apresuran a llevar a Darién a la alcoba y ver como ayudarlo, serena se asusta mucho y comienza a llorar con desesperación al lado del joven que se encuentra inconsciente y muy débil.

Gea se acerca y les dice-** el tiempo de haru a comenzado, al mundo no le queda mucho tiempo si no hacen lo que les digo todos moriremos.**

**-¿Qué debemos hacer?- **pregunta setsuna

-**Deben ir a buscar las piedras para comenzar con el rito-**contesta gea

**-¿donde están las piedras, como llegaremos?-.** Grita haruka

-**Se encuentran citadas en los puntos cardinales son 8 las piedras deberán ir cada una a un lugar distinto, pero cuidado porque estarán solas y es muy importante que entiendan que solo con una nueva vida, podrán encontrar las piedras sagradas.-** les advierte gea.

-**bien no perdamos tiempo chica hagamos la tele transportación-.** Dice mina tomando el control

-**reina gea guíenos hacia los lugares, solo usted sabe donde esta cada piedra-.** Hotaru

-**iré con ustedes chicas-.** Se une serena

-**no puede princesa, usted debe quedarse junto al príncipe, es la única que puede darle energía, si no puede morir.-.** Le dice la reina gea, serena entristece pero asiente al saber que la vida de su amado esta en peligro y acepta quedarse les desea suerte a las chicas con lagrimas en sus ojos y les dice;

- **chicas yo estaré con ustedes luchando a su lado, por este nuestro mundo, enviándole las mejores bendiciones,… aquí las estaré esperando traigan las piedras por mi Darién-.**

-**así lo haremos serena -.**dice Amy

**-no te preocupes que todo va a salir bien-.** Le dice rei para tranquilizarla

-**esta batalla la ganaremos te lo prometo serena**-. Asegura lita.

-**bueno princesa es hora de irnos cuida bien del príncipe-.** Le aconseja michiru

-**chicas tómense de las manos, y serena cambia esa cara que somos tus amigas y volveremos con las piedras para cumplir con nuestra misión, no te fallaremos-.** Le dice mina muy convencida

-**así será princesa-¡Chicas ahora! ¡Tele transportación de las sailors**! setsuna

-**tele transportación de las sailors-.** Gritan todas

**-¡puntos guardianes del planeta tierra que cada sailor llegue a su destino**! gea con fuerza y levanta su mano al cielo provocando una gran luz que hace que cada sailor desaparezca, serena le pregunta a gea;

-**reina gea, ¿estarán bien?-.**

**-si su corazón es noble y lleva la pureza que las piedras necesitan, volverán con ellas-...** Hace una pausa y le dice a la joven**- es hora princesa de entregarte esta piedra debes llevarla con tigo ella te protegerá y podrás ayudar a Endimión, no te preocupes, Darién estará bien si tu estas a su lado. Ahora ve con el quédate a su lado y dale un poco de energía la necesita.**

Serena se dirige a la habitación, un cuarto muy confortable, con cortinas blancas y un gran ventanal que da a un balcón lleno de flores de distintos colores, Darién esta despierto pero con pocas fuerzas, semi acostado, ve entrar a serena y le dice:

-**mi amor, ¿que me paso?-.**

Ella se acerca a el se arrodilla a su lado, toma su mano y con la otra le acaricia el rostro:

-**Darién, que bueno que despertaste mi amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?-**

**-me duele mucho el pecho y me siento muy cansado, muy angustiado amor, pero no te preocupes voy a estar bien-. **La mira con dulzura y con la poca fuerza que tiene le acaricia el rostro, serena al verlo tan agotado se acomoda acercándose y lo besa en ese acto de amor le pasa un poco de energía para reconfortarlo y se queda a su lado, mientras es observada con mucha tristeza y preocupación por los gatos y la reina gea, que los cuida de cerca.

Mientras que en la cuidad de Tokio los hombres oscuros tienen como rehén a Saory creen que ella es la elegida del rito, y esperan a que la temerosa sombra aparezca para saber que hacer con la joven.


	7. Chapter 7

**gracias a todos los que siguen la historia aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste besos**

**Capitulo 6**

**La ira de la naturaleza**

El mundo esta enfermo, las ultimas noticias nos cuentan las catástrofes que se repiten en muchos países, y que arrasan con la vida de las persona que se le cruzan en el camino, en la ciudad de Miami se a desatado un tsunami que llegara a las costas en 48 horas, mientras que en la ciudad del cairo Egipto se han producido enormes tormentas de arena que están enterrando a la ciudad, todavía no se sabe la cantidad de personas desaparecidas, por otra parte en la ciudad de Londres de Inglaterra, en Galicia, España, en Helsinki de Finlandia y en otras ciudades europeas los temblores se han tornado muy desesperante, además de las grandes temperaturas que sobrepasan los 40 grados y la escasez de agua que produce estragos . En los países de Latinoamérica se han pronosticados movimientos sísmicos aun no se sabe la amplitud pero los presidentes de dichos países han dado la señal de alerta roja, ya que muchas de las placas volcánicas están en estado activo. Mientras que en la ciudad de Tokio el caos vehicular es inevitable muchas de las personas se están alejando de la ciudad por la llegada del tsunami que azotara nuestras costas su amplitud es muy grande y solo quedan 32 horas para que arrase con todo, además de la cadena de movimientos sísmicos, señores ciudadanos le sugerimos que se alejen lo mas que puedan y tomen las medidas necesarias para lo que se viene, en muchos supermercados los saqueos se han vuelto un caos, los ciudadanos arrasan con todo sin pensar en buscar refugio por las vibraciones, el tsunami que nos acecha y precipitaciones que no cesan tormentas de granizo y lluvia eléctrica están imposibilitando las salidas a …**- apaga el televisor luna, por favor, quiero saber como están mis padres y la familia de las chicas, necesito que estén seguros, por favor-. **Serena muy preocupada ordena

-**tus padres están bien y los demás familiares están refugiados me encargue de eso con artemis, el esta con ellos y me mantiene al tanto de lo que pasa, quédate tranquila serena ellos están bien.** Luna le contesta para tranquilizarla y le pregunta- **¿como esta Darién?-. **

**-esta mal se debilita con el paso del tiempo,… (**Entre pausas**) ya no despierta… le estoy pasando energía,… pero… no puedo verlo así… **Rompe a llorar con mucha angustia y dolor, luna se le acerca y trata de consolarla, pero sabe que la situación es muy difícil, solo se aferra a la fe en que todo se solucionara.

En un lugar de Tokio se encuentran Ryu**, **Takeshi , Ayaka y Saory, quien fue secuestrada esperando a la sombra que aparezca. El frío se hace presente en el lugar, Saory siente como se le encrespa la piel, cuando de repente aparece una espeluznante sombra, que la observa detenidamente, ella tiene mucho miedo, y les pide que no le hagan nada, que la dejen ir, cuando la sombra grita furiosa;

-**no es el portador-. Se a han equivocado inveciles,… ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme venir hasta aquí con su semejante equivocación?**

**-lo sentimos señor, creímos que ella era la joven dueña del corazón de Endimión, como estaba junto a él, pensamos…**dice Ryu, cuando es interrumpido por la sombra que le dice:

-**silencio, esta joven puede ser útil,…** se le acerca a saory, la mira a los ojos, ella esta nerviosa y muy asustada entonces, él toma un reloj de arena, se quita su capucha para descubrir su rostro y le dice:

- **soy el rey Hayate Meio ex gobernante del planeta plutón y ahora necesito tu colaboración, tranquila no te dolerá solo necesito mirar tu línea del tiempo.-**

Saory comienza a gritar que no la lastimen mientras el oscuro ser voltea el reloj frente a ella, y esta queda paralizada en estado de transe mientras de su mente comienza a resurgir toda la vida de la joven hasta llegar al punto que él quería, logra ver el momento en que ella es tomada por asalto de un maligo de neherenia para mirar por su espejo de los sueños y ve como Endimión la intenta rescatar, pero es atacado y queda atrapado, pero es ayudado por sailor moon que casi pierde la vida por protegerlo, y asi se entera de quien es la dueña del corazón del príncipe. Complacido por lo que logro, le dice a sus seguidores:

-**ya no necesitamos a esta joven, déjenla ir, pero obsérvenla, porque quizás ella nos pueda llevar al lugar donde se encuentra el príncipe y Sailor Moon la portadora de haru-.**

**-¿Qué?-. ¿Sailor Moon es la portadora?-** pregunta sorprendida Ayaka

-**ella es la dueña del corazón del príncipe,… una hermosa doncella heredera del reino de la luna, poseedora del poderoso cristal de plata, ¿quien lo diría**?... dice muy soberbio y pensativo… **te lo tenias bien guardado gea,…** se sienta y sonríe muy maléficamente pensando como llegar hasta su objetivo.

Sueltan a saory pero la siguen sin que esta se de cuenta, deben averiguar el paradero del príncipe.

- **los humanos son muy vulnerables, este planeta se destruye por la debilidad del hombre,** (risa maléfica), **no tendré que hacer mucho para destruirlo solo tráiganme a sailor moon- **dice hayate pensando que no será necesario hacer tanto esfuerzo, ya que le planeta esta demasiado maltratado por la ignorancia de sus habitantes.

En el monasterio de Sandai

Serena esta recostada al lado de Darién haciendo una penosa vigilia que no la deja dormir, una fuerte brisa comienza a volar las cortinas de la habitación, el viento helado obliga a la joven a cerrar las ventanas y puede observar la gran y temerosa tormenta que se avecina, en ese momento Darién comienza a delirar y entre balbuceos le pide a serena que no lo deje solo, que la necesita, ella se le acerca y le toma las manos y le habla dulcemente al oído diciéndole:

-**calma mi amor**… comienza a llorar…**yo estoy aquí contigo, no te voy a dejar**… lo besa en la frente y le da un poco de energía.

De pronto entra gea a la habitación y le dice a serena:

-**princesa se acerca una gran tormenta, necesito que se transforme en la neo sailor moon y despliegue su poder para proteger este lugar, lo haremos juntas**.

Serena se apresura y se transforma en la neo sailor moon y gea hace lo mismo, levanta su mano y le pide a sailor moon que la respalde con su poder que ella iba a crear un campo de protección para que la tormenta no llegue.

-**por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada**…grita serena con su basculo lunar, mientras que a su vez sailor tierra grita una oración:

-**Ángelus nemorosus…amicus protectio Fortis… ante bellum**…**Et lux in tenebris Lucet … Lux et veritas **(Ángel de los bosques…fuerte por la protección de los amigos…antes de la guerra…que la luz brilla en las tinieblas…"Luz y verdad" )

Se abrió un arco iris radiante de luz del cristal de plata y el cristal dorado de gea que protegía el templo de la gran tormenta. Cuando el lugar quedo protegido gea vuelve a la normalidad pero serena entra en transe y visualiza el terror y sufrimiento que esta viviendo el mundo su corazón a entrado en contacto con el de Endimión. Sus lagrimas brotan sin provocar sollozo solo caen con un profundo dolor y cae al suelo muy débil perdiendo su transformación, gea la mira y se acerca rápidamente para ayudarla y le dice;

-**princesa el rito esta comenzando, debes de ser fuerte solo tu puedes salvar a Endimión y a nuestro planeta.**

Luna se acerca asustada por el estado de la princesa y la reina gea le dice:

-**debe estar junto al príncipe el rito esta por empezar, no perdamos tiempo**.

-**pero y las demás sailors hace horas que se han ido ¿no deben de estar presentes para el rito**?- pregunta luna muy confundida

-**no necesitamos las piedras aun, las sailor han sido transportadas a su destinos solo volverán con una nueva vida para que las piedras acepten su templo**... (Hace una pausa, muy pensativa) **espero que logren encontrar su redención. Ahora no perdamos tiempo luna vamos con Endimión.**

Gea lleva a la princesa a la habitación y la recuesta al lado de Darién, la joven se duerme junto a su amado bajo la vigilia de luna, mientras que gea sale y se va al fuego sagrado a orar.

El planeta sigue siendo azotado y sufre los bruscos desastres climáticos de la naturaleza, Endimión desvanece segundo a segundo, su vida se esta apagando de apoco, pues al ser uno con la tierra si esta sufre el también lo sufre y pierde sus fuerzas, el don heredado por su madre que ya no siente los atroces desgastes del planeta porque el don lo perdió cuando dio a luz al niño y todo ese sentimiento quedo en su hijo, además que fue elegida para proteger las piedras de la vida. Gea comienza a rezar con lágrimas en sus ojos_

- **Dios creador y protector de todo, dame fuerzas para seguir con esta misión, necesito creer que Hikari encontrara un motivo para salvar este mundo, porque todo lo que ha hecho el ser humano hasta hoy a sido muy egoísta y a pesar de los enemigos, mi temor es que el hombre termine destruyendo lo que tanto protegemos, espero en ti, para cuando sea mi momento de descanso, mientras espero heme aquí**.


	8. Chapter 8

**gracias por seguir mi historia aqui les dejo otro capitulo**

**Capitulo 7**

**Amy en el manantial del sur y el rocío de la sabiduría**

En el nacimiento del río colorado sur argentino, aparece sailor Mercury que muy confundida utiliza su computadora para saber donde se encontraba, el visor le muestra la respuesta, y Amy comienza a buscar su objetivo, camina bordeando el río entre minerales y espejos de aguas, el visor le señala un punto de entrada en el centro del río y esta se apresura a arrojarse nada hasta el lugar y se empuja hacia dentro. Nada muy deprisa hasta encontrar una cueva que expulsaba una luz, entra en ella y encuentra una salida para tomar aire observa el lugar lleno del resplandor de un claro que señalaba una lapida con unas inscripciones en latín que decían **aqua vitae (agua de vida)** se aproxima a la piedra y escucha unos murmullos, se advierte de que no esta sola y con pose de lucha observa buscando al enemigo…

-**jajaj…eres una ingenua princesa de mercurio…ajajá**- dicen los murmullos de una vos que antes había escuchado pero no recuerda.

-¿**Quién eres? Sal para que pueda verte y pelea-** grita Amy muy atenta

-**ajajá…que no me recuerdas princesa soy una vieja amiga, ¿acaso te has olvidado de mi?-** le dice la voz con ecos

-**sal para que pueda verte…** vuelve a gritar Amy mientras busca con su computadora la dirección de ese murmullo

De repente se a próxima una sombra que transforma su vos y la cubre con su oscuridad, Amy intenta zafarse cuando esta la cubre, se aleja y se encuentra en un lugar muy extraño con paisajes muy bellos, y distintos a los de la tierra, su vestimenta era de época. Invernal Lucia un bello vestido celeste con distintas tonalidades del azul y una corona de su gema sagrada el zafiro, y mirando el lugar se encuentra rodeado por murallas de hielo y a las orillas del vasto Océano. Se encuentra un palacio, es el Reino de Mercury, la joven comienza recorrer el lugar y se detiene al oír la vos de un hombre que la llamaba y le decía**- princesa, me honras con tu presencia y este día triunfare para pedir tu mano en matrimonio, porque eres la mujer que amo-…**la joven es besada y se sorprende porque no sabe que es lo que esta pasando, cuando es llevada por la sombra a un nuevo destino donde ve una multitud que alienta una batalla, en ese momento la sailor recuerda su vida anterior y reconoce al guerrero que estaba luchando es el mismo que la había besado, y se da cuenta que es yuki quien con sus controles sobre el elemento logra vencer a su oponente y reclamar la mano de la joven, en ese ínstate es enviada a otro lugar por un soplo de la sombra que la volvió a cubrir y encuentra a una de sus doncellas Berjerite que es encargada de su atención personal. Esta mujer toma una daga y se dirige hacia la habitación de la joven pero es seguida por el prometido de la princesa que la detiene yuki lucha contra ella y Amy grita desesperada cuando la mujer lo va a apuñalar… el tiempo se detiene y vuelve a escuchar el murmullo que le dice:

**-¿ya recordaste tu historia princesa?... ¿Qué vas a hacer, tu amado esta en peligro?...**

-**déjalo en paz, pelea con migo-**grita la joven

-**pero creo que me quedare con tu amado yuki, porque siempre te odie princesa, me canse de ser tu esclava…** la sombra toma la forma de bergerite y con su daga se dispone a matar al guerrero. Pero Amy grita fuerte que no lo haga, y es en ese momento que vuelve a la cueva solo que su amado guerrero del pasado y bergerite también y la mujer oscura le dice:

-**tengo un obsequio para ti, princesa esta hermosa piedra representa el manantial de vida agua dulce, es lo que has venido a buscar no**...(Le muestra una hermosa piedra que posa sobre la lapida con inscripciones en latín) y le vuelve a decir, **-solo tienes que tomar una decisión.**

**-¿que decisión?, ¿Qué quieres de mi?...**dice mercurio

-**bueno, te puedes llevar la piedra sagrada con la condiciones de que me des la vida de tu amado yuki, es un intercambio justo…**le dice la mujer con una risa burlona. Entonces Amy le grita que de ninguna manera y lanza su rapsodia acuática contra bergerite, pero esta la detiene con un espejo del agua que utiliza como escudo y al dar sobre su reflejo se lo devuelve y golpea a Amy. La mujer la mira y le dice muy enojada, **-sabes nunca podrás salir de aquí con tu guerrero y ahora le quitare la vida y no lo veras nunca mas-…** toma la daga y la dirige hacia el joven desmallado cuando la arroja , Amy se interpone y la daga se entierra en ella, la joven cae de rodillas al suelo y la mujer se acerca a ella y le dice**:- no vale la pena tu sacrificio ahora la piedra quedara en su sitio y tu alma vendrá con migo -. **Sailor mercurio muy afligida con lagrimas en los ojos mira la piedra y dice

-**serena, no podré ayudarte pero creo en ti princesa**,… (Con muy poca fuerza)...** perdóname te falle…** mira a yuki y le dice **-no podía dejarte morir, podríamos haber tenido una vida feliz, pero ahora estarás bien.** Sus energías se acabaron Amy cerro los ojos y murió la mujer bergerite se convirtió en una sombra y desapareció del lugar al ver a la joven muerta.

Mientras tanto que en sendai serena se despierta gritando el nombre de Amy y llora desconsoladamente, gea y luna entran en la habitación y la ven muy mal, ella les dice llorando

-**Amy… no Amy no puede estar muerta…no… ¿Por qué?... las chicas están en peligro debo ayudarlas todas corren el mismo peligro debo ayudarlas**…** Amy no puede ser**…llora desconsolada y muy nerviosa luna se le acerca y trata de calmarla, pero en ese instante Darién comienza a sufrir convulsiones, gea se da cuenta de que es hora de darle comienzo al rito y le pide a luna que salga del lugar y a serena le grita con dureza para que se calme porque la necesita tranquila para poder completar el rito le pide que se retire unos segundos y que este con luna, ella obedece muy triste y preocupada. La reina gea mira a Endimión y le dice una oración en latín**- amor est vitae essentia- **(el amor es la esencia de la vida) le besa la frente y la marca de la tierra aparece en el centro de su frente, Darién se calma pero se debilita poco a poco.

Sale del cuarto mira a serena que no deja de llorar pero esta más calmada, se aproxima a ella y le dice la misma frase **- amor est vitae essentia- **una calida brisa remueve el cabello de la princesa y en su frente aparece su marca lunar sin ninguna transformación y la reina gea le dice a la joven:

-princesa la hora a llegado ve y quédate con Endimión el ya no tiene tiempo, debes de estar junto a el. Luna la mira y no entiende bien que es lo que pasara pero con seguridad le dice a serena

-serena debes de tener fe, y ser fuerte, ahora ve con Darién y has lo que gea te diga… la joven muy afligida asiente con la cabeza e ingresa a la habitación y se queda junto a Endimión.


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RESPUESTAS, A NO DESESPERAR QUE LAS COSAS SE VAN A IR PONIENDO MAS INTERESANTES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO SALUDOS GRACIAS**

**Capitulo 8**

**El resplandor de Hikari posa en el portador**

El monasterio se encuentra en silencio, serena esta en la habitación con Darién hablándole con mucho dolor y un gran amor, el sentimiento ahoga su corazón sabe que Darién esta muriendo y no puede hacer nada, hasta que ella siente que el corazón de su amado se esta deteniendo, ella se desespera de dolor e intenta darle de su energía para no perderlo, lo hace por unos segundo pero el no responde y ella lo mira y le dice- **mi amor , no me dejes,… por favor te necesito…**recuesta su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado y eleva una oración – **Dios mío no te lo lleves por** **favor, quiero ser yo quien cargue con el peso de este mundo , solo déjame ser quien le quite este sufrimiento a mi Darién, no permitiré que te lo lleves dios mío **… se levanta y se acomoda mirando a Darién y le dice con mucha dulzura- **mi amor, no te preocupes… yo te protegeré te lo prometo por este gran amor que siento por ti y del cual dios es testigo tu no morirás yo te salvare porque te amo con locura y no importa si cargo todo el peso del mundo, solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo**. Se acerca a su boca y lo besa con mucha dulzura, sus lágrimas no dejan de caer, el reloj de la habitación se detiene y una gran luz se desprende de la piedra que lleva como colgante serena. La princesa y Endimión son envueltos en una inmensa luz, luna y gea entran a la habitación, la gata quiere acercarse pero la reina la detiene y le dice que el rito había comenzado serena abre sus ojos que están de color plateado e irradian mucha luz, su cabello se vuelve blanco y sus coletas se sueltan dejando su cabello libre. Del corazón de Darién sale su cristal dorado y viaja a posarse en el corazón de la joven que al recibirlo es vestida con la pureza de la seda de las mariposas un vestido blanco con cintas doradas y un hermoso moño de seda color rosa que posa en el pecho de la princesa, elevada en el aire con su alma en trance dice en latín la siguiente frase**- amor est vitae essentia…cor unum…**(el amor es la esencia de la vida…un solo corazón.) deja el estado de transe y cae al suelo desvanecida, luna corre a socorrerla y en ese momento Endimión despierta, había revivido y recuperado todas sus fuerzas gea que se acerca a la princesa le dice a luna que no la toque y Darién al ver a su amada en el piso se apresura a socorrerla y pregunta que es lo que le había pasado, la observa y ve su cabello blanco y se sorprende al ver que su marca llevaba encima una cruz dorada ,. La toma en sus brazos y la coloca en la cama, gea le dice a Darién:

-**el rito a comenzado Hikari ya posa en el corazón de la princesa al igual que tu cristal príncipe… solo tu puedes tocarla mientras el rito no este completo debes de cuidarla de todo mal, porque es ahora cuando la princesa te necesitara.**

Darien le pregunta:

**-¿Qué ha sucedido, siento como que nos soy el mismo, ni siquiera escucho el Llamado del planeta, que me ha pasado?**

**-la princesa ha sacrificado su cuerpo para cargar el peso del mundo, porque tu estabas muriendo y ella tomo tu cristal del planeta y lo poso en su corazón la piedra Hikari acepto el sacrificio ahora ella cargara con el destino del planeta, tu conservas algunos poderes que por la energía del cristal de plata se te han otorgado para defender al portador, pero recuerda que ahora tu y ella son un solo corazón, y estarás mas vulnerables a las tentaciones humanas, deberás cuidarte porque puedes hacerle mucho daño si tu corazón se contamina.**

-**no voy a dañarla nunca, es la mujer que amo.** Le dice muy seguro Darién a su madre y le pregunta **¿Por qué no tengo ningún recuerdo de ti si eres mi madre, nunca estuviste cerca de mi? Y ahora llegas y todo se ha puesto de cabezas**

-**ya no sentirás el aura del mundo, cada desgaste del planeta lo sufrirá ella, será mejor que la cuides, porque te necesitara hasta que los elementos estén reunidos, hasta ese momento ella permanecerá dormida. Ahora quédate con ella, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar y te diré todo lo que necesitas saber príncipe-** hace una pausa y le dice para cambiar de tema- **te traeré algo de comer, para que recuperes del todo tu fuerza.**

Gea sale de la habitación, y Darién mira a su princesa que duerme, le acaricia el rostro y la besa, pero esta preocupado porque no sabe bien que es lo que puede pasarle a su novia si las cosas se complican… se acerca al oído de la joven y le dice dulcemente –**te amo…y escuche tu oración mi amor, nunca te dejare, te amo…**se queda a su lado velando su sueño. Gea prepara alimentos para el príncipe encuentra a luna muy preocupada y triste. La mujer le pregunta:

**-¿cual es tu preocupación luna?** Y luna responde:

-**serena, temo lo que le pueda pasar, mi deber es protegerla… y las sailors la princesa dijo que Amy murió y que las demás corren el mismo destino**… **no puede pasar esto.**

**-luna, no te preocupes, las sailors deben cumplir su destino para que las piedras sean encontradas, mercurio ya encontró su destino ahora hay que esperar que pasa con las demás. **Le dice gea

**-¿eso quiere decir que sailor mercurio murió?** Pregunta con un nudo en la garganta.

Gea le va a responder cuando en el templo una luz se hace presente y cuando se desvanece quedo el cuerpo sin vida de Amy en la sala, luna se entristece y llora Darién escucha el llanto de la gata y sale a ver que sucede, gea los aleja a los dos y les dice:

-**no la toquen, su cuerpo no tiene vida, pero su alma esta esperando una respuesta, nadie puede tocarla hasta que el elemento se presente**. Se acerca al cuerpo de la joven y le dice en una frase en latín:

-_**Ex Umbra in Solem…**__**Amor Omnia Vincit**_ – (de la sombra a la luz…el amor todo lo vence) y el cuerpo de Amy es revestido por cintas de seda color turquesa y queda en un ataúd de cristal para esperar el ángel que trae la respuesta.

En la oscura ciudad en que se ha convertido Tokio se encuentra el rey Hayate Meiou con sus secuaces, y este advierte que Hikari ya posa en el portador, les dice a sus seguidores que encuentren el lugar donde esta el príncipe porque se acerca el momento del rito, y ya tenia a sus cómplices buscando las piedras sagradas pero sabe muy bien que las piedras solo serán entregadas a corazones puros por eso no puede ir en su búsqueda como las sailor porque su alma esta impregnada de maldad y espera que estas lo tenga así se las puede arrebatar.


	10. Chapter 10

_BUENO AQUI VA OTRO CAPITULO, VOY A INTENTAR ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, LES QUIERO DECIR QUE LOS LUGARES Y LAS DIFERENTES CULTURAS LAS HE LEIDO ANTES, PUES SOY MUY APACIONADA POR LOS LIBROS DE CIENCIA FISION, AVENTURA, HISTORIA Y FANTACIA, Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA CRITICA O APORTE SE LOS AGRADECERE MUCHO, DE MAS ESTA DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NAOKO. MUCHAS GRACIAS SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS_

**Capitulo 9**

**Guerrera de la pasion y El resplandor del fuego de la fuerza espiritual**

Sureste del planeta, en el monte Uluru de Australia, aparece sailor Mars(**la secuencia de los sucesos esta en el mismo tiempo, cada sailor llega a su destino a la misma hora pero en diferente lugar**), es un monte sagrado para los aborígenes australianos, Rei comienza a investigar el lugar y presiente que esta en un lugar muy espiritual sigue caminado hasta llegar a una grieta muy misteriosa, ingresa en ella y se asombra por el resplandor de una gran luz, al mirarla bien se da cuenta que es un ave que se incendia pero su cuerpo no se consume y el animal no muestra ningún tipo de sufrimiento, el ave lleva el símbolo del fuego en su frente, Marte reacciona y dice:

**-es un ave fénix, ¿Qué es este lugar, donde esta la piedra sagrada?...-**

Una vos potente la interrumpe;

**-silencio, ¿quien se atreve a interrumpir en el altar sagrado?, su atrevimiento será castigado…**

- **eh venido por el elemento sagrado, mi intención es salvar el planeta, soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy sailor Marte**. Dice rei buscando la vos

**- te has atrevido a venir por la piedra de la purificación, no creo que tengas el valor que se requiere para su posesión, eres solo una jovencita**. Le dice la vos muy provocativa.

- **yo tengo el valor para enfrentar lo que sea, por que no sales de donde te escondes y me enfrentas.** Grita la sailor

-**estas dispuesta a enfrentar a tu propio destino, veamos cuan valiente puedes ser**... (Una gran luz, que resplandece el lugar lleva a Rei a una habitación de un templo sagrado, en la única ciudad de Marte, el reino de su principado donde reconoce a su padre que la llama y le dice:

-**hija donde estabas te había estado buscando, es algo urgente, debes saber que los guerreros samuráis han otorgado el bushido** (reto a duelo, entre guerreros) **entre tu y Ryu, hija no quiero que hagas esto, yo peleare por ti.** Le dice el rey de Marte a su hija

La joven comienza a recordar su antepasado y abraza a su padre con mucho afecto y le responde.

-**padre, que alegría me da volverte a ver, y no te preocupes que yo peleare por el honor de nuestra familia, todo saldrá bien. **Aunque no entiende bien lo que pasa Rei se aferra a su padre no puede creer que lo tiene frente a ella.

-**hija mía me enorgullece escuchar eso, pero temo por tu vida, y también por saber que Ryu que fue creado como si fuera mi hijo pelee en tu contra, bueno ve a descansar que necesitaras fuerzas para la batalla.** El rey besa en la mejilla a su hija y se aleja. La joven es envuelta por una luz y trasladad por el tiempo es dejada en un campo de batalla donde reconoce a su contrincante, rodeada por guerreros se da el permiso de que comience la batalla, Rei esta vestida como un guerrero samurai, su contrincante también, el se dispone a atacar pero ella lo paraliza con mucha velocidad e intuición arrojándole kanji (pergaminos con escrituras sagradas) y luego con un ataque de pyrokinesis ( creación y control de fuego) lo derrota y gana la batalla, que a ella le pareció muy extraño ganar tan fácil, se enoja y sale muy desilusionada porque piensa que el no ha peleado con honor.

Nuevamente es enviada a otro espacio en el tiempo y cae en un bosque de fuego donde al escuchar la vos de Ryu se esconde, y escucha con atención lo que le dice a dos personas que están con el:

-**no pude pelear contra la princesa, la amo demasiado como para hacerle daño**.

- **y vas a hacer el sepuko**( acto de suicidio por honor) **es algo entupido**- le dice la vos de un hombre que ya antes había escuchado Rei pero no lo reconoce

- **es por honor, lo debo hacer**. Contesta Ryu muy nervioso

-**te diré mejor únete a nuestra causa y te daremos el poder para que elimines la competencia y obtengas el amor de tu princesa**. Dice la vos

- **¿podré vengarme del rey de Marte y tomar a la princesa rei como mi esposa**? Pregunta Ryu, la vos le dice que si y que será el nuevo rey del planeta Marte con su poder oscuro si le ayuda, Rei al escuchar esto sale furiosa contra las voces y ryu .

-**nunca lo permitiré, fuego de Marte, enciéndete**, las voces crean un escudo protector y le dicen a ryu ella jamás te amara si no la domas te entrego este poder especial para que la domes grita fuego que destruye, enciéndete el joven lo hace sin saber que era muy maléfico su plan y el poder hiere de muerte a la joven que cae al piso sin vida, ryu al ver lo que hizo va contra las voz y quiere atacarlo pero la vos del enemigo levanta su mano y le borra la memoria al joven quitándole todo sentimiento del alma y convirtiéndolo en su aliado. Rei aparece sin vida en el templo donde esta serena un minuto después de la aparición de Amy, gea se acerca y dice- **"Dulce et decorum pro honos mori"** (dulce y honrado es morir por honor), y una luz envuelve el cuerpo de la joven con cintas de seda color rojo y la encierra en un ataúd de cristal, luna se acerca y dice

-**no puedo ver a las sailors así, ¿que es lo que esta pasando?**luna llora y grita desesperada al ver a Rei en ese estado.

Gea la mira y le dice- **tranquila luna todo esto tiene un buen propósito confía en mi.**

Darién muy afligido da vueltas en la habitación y ve a serena que dormía muy tranquilamente su aura estaba cubierta por un resplandor hermoso, el se recuesta a su lado y cuando mira por la ventana descubre que la luna brillaba como nunca antes y se siente tranquilo al saber que puede estar al lado de su amada. Esta vez serena no despertaría hasta que el rito este aceptado, pero ella presenciaba todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Gea le dice a la gata que se mantenga en contacto con Artemis, y para cuando los familiares de los guerreros les avise así lo tele transporta hasta aquí, porque una ves que cada sailor vuelva ella tiene que dar los pasos siguientes a seguir. Paso un minuto y para la desilusión de luna, el cuerpo de lita también aparece en el lugar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

**La belleza del cambio, lita y su lealtad por el elemento tierra**

_El sueño de Serena_ "La tierra esta en ruinas, el hombre a pesar de ser un débil adversario, a herido a la madre natulareza, y hoy ciudades gigantes, con sus enormes basurales, que desangran la vida del planeta…hija mía, tu fe y tu inocencia no han vivido el desgarrado dolor del mundo, has decidido morir, para salvar al mundo, y te han otorgado una nueva vida, esta horrible pesadilla pasara, siempre voy a estar a tu lado mi niña, pero mientras tus guardianas encuentran su destino, deberás permanecer dormida… dice la reina Serenity a su hija en sus sueños, la joven la llama le dice que tiene miedo", Darién la ve hablar dormida se le acerca y le canta una canción al oido para tranquilizarla:

Desde el día que te conocí  
Atravesaré el tiempo y te encontraré...

En mitad de las ruinas,  
Fue donde yo te encontré  
Y aunque tiemblen mis hombros, te protegeré

Y si el mundo una vez más  
Se volviera a destruir  
Juntos tú y yo sobreviviremos

Cuando al anochecer, un fuerte ruido  
Te asuste yo estaré para consolarte

Aquel rascacielos envía  
Un mensaje oculto en el viento que trae  
Un bello réquiem, sonido sin igual...

Algún día muy lejano aún  
Tú y yo renaceremos otra vez  
Será como una serena utopía...

Mientras en la sala luna lloraba por ver a sus niñas sin vida, lita también fue por su destino y volvió sin espíritu.

Así fue que Sailor Júpiter viajo al noroeste de la ciudad de México en las sierras de chihuahua se encontraba sobre el Cerro Mohinora, rodeada por una inmensa vegetación montañesa, donde apareció un oso negro que la miro desafiante, lita intenta evitarlo, porque es un ser de la naturaleza y es su deber protegerlo, pero este se pone en dos pies y la joven al retroceder cae por un risco lastimándose el brazo. Logra ponerse una venda en su herida cuando escucha una vos que le dice:

-**eres muy débil para enfrentar tu destino, se muy bien a lo que has venido guerrero Júpiter, pero no lograras vencer lo que se te avecina**-.

**-¿Quién eres, porque no das la cara y peleas cobarde? Yo no soy débil-**le grita la joven, entonces aparece nuevamente el oso pero en forma espiritual que se le acerca atemorizante, la joven intenta huir pero el oso emite un gruñido que la envuelve en una nube y la deja en un lugar que se le hace muy familiar que logra recordar.

-**estoy en la ciudad sagrada de kaa chaak,…se asombra… este es mi planeta Júpiter... ¿pero como?**

Comienza a caminar y se encuentra con un hombre que al verla la llama:

-**princesa… que bueno que ha venido…mire como han crecido las plantas de su madre, la reina se alegrara, pues me he esmerado en cuidarlas**. La joven lo reconoce y lo llama por su nombre (Motoki Ek'Chuak) se emociona y lo abraza.

-**motoki sabes donde están mis padres debo hablar con ellos tengo una misión importante**,- pregunta lita

-**princesa se encuentran en el templo sagrado se acercan las celebraciones, ¿es cierto que pronto se casara princesa?, perdón no debí preguntar eso**,- le dice el joven

Entonces lita queda helada, y sin saber que contestar, sale corriendo a buscar a sus padres, y recuerda que su prometido la había engañado, que solo quería casarse con ella para llegar al poder, entonces nuevamente es envuelta por el grito del oso y la deja en un bosque donde se encuentra con su prometido y este le dice:

-**he tomado el cetro del trueno y si no te casas conmigo, matare a todos los que amas, ahora arrodíllate ante mi y ríndeme tu lealtad, porque tu serás mi reina.**

Lita recuerda al joven y el dolor que le había ocasionado con su traición, entiende por que le es tan difícil en el presente encarar una relación, y al escuchar las intenciones de este, con firmeza le dice:

-**nunca, me humillare ante ti, mi lealtad es para mi rey y tu no le llegas ni a los talones, jamás me doblegaras**. Lita usa su gran poder del trueno, y lo lanza contra el hombre, este no logra esquivarlo ya que la joven es muy fuerte, y cae al piso soltando el cetro, lita se da cuenta que es el cetro del trueno un poder mortal que cuando golpea algo es destruido en el instante por eso debe impedir que golpee la tierra porque habían muchos animales allí, entre ellos un oso negro que era regalo de su padre, ella lo recuerda , y su misión es proteger a los animales, y a todo ser vivo entonces se interpone entre los animales y este la golpea derrotándola la joven cae muy mal herida al suelo, pues decidió dar su vida por lo que consideraba sagrado para su pueblo, el oso se le acerca y le pregunta con tristeza:

-**doncella, porque nos salvo, nosotros solo somos bestias de esta tierra, pero usted es la heredera de nuestro planeta.**

La princesa que puede entender al animal ya que posee el don de hablar con ellos le contesta sin fuerzas:

-**mi deber es honrar hasta el mas pequeño… de los seres… y mis padres me enseñaron el significado de la lealtad, es… honrar con todo tu ser y ser fiel a quienes te rodean y forman parte de tu… vida…**la joven deja de respirar, la herida del cetro es un arma mortal, y sin poder hacer nada lita muere, el hombre que la ataco y el osos se vuelven sombras que se desvanecen y es llevada al templo como las demás sailors. Mientras que gea consuela a luna por el inmenso dolor que le ocasiona la perdida de la chicas. Darién se encuentra junto a su amada, cuidándola con miedo de perderla. Gea deja a luna y se aproxima ala habitación de serena y al ver la tristeza del príncipe le dice:

-**príncipe Endimión tu deber es cuidar de la princesa ella no puede estar sola, las cosas que están sucediendo tiene un objetivo, y tu deber único es estar al lado de tu amada…las guerreras que fueron a buscar su destino han encontrado algo mas que una leyenda se han encontrado con su pasado, su verdadera historia y es necesario que sus corazones sean redimidos para que las piedras de los elementos las elijan como sus portadoras. **Le dice gea, dejándolo en el cuarto, luego se dirige a la sala y al tocar la frente de lita susurra -**ángelus nemorosus-**(ángel de los bosques)… y en vos alta grita, **fortia, Fides, et cerviz**… (Fuerza, lealtad y valor)**.** Lita es revestida por cintas de seda color verde claro y encerrada en un ataúd de cristal como las demás sailors.

Darién que se habia quedado pensando en lo que le dijo gea, intenta entender lo que las jóvenes estaban pasando pero en ese momento serena se pone de pie y en un estado de trance se dirige hasta el ventanal las cortinas blancas vuelan con el viento al igual que su cabello, de sus ojos caen lagrimas sin emitir llanto ingresa al balcón y levanta el brazo como si quisiera alcanzar algo, él la sigue muy de cerca, en ese momento una paloma blanca llega volando y se posa en la mano de la princesa, Darién solo se queda expectante de lo que ve, la paloma que por un instante posa en la mano de la princesa se hecha a volar y se aleja, serena pierde el conocimiento y cae a los brazos del príncipe que estaba cerca de ella, muy preocupado la levanta y la devuelve a la cama, le toma la temperatura, y se da cuenta de que tiene fiebre y muy alta, se asegura de tomar todas las medidas necesarias para que ella este bien. Luna muy triste se acerca y le pregunta al joven:

-**príncipe, ¿Por qué esta pasando esto? No puedo ver a las chicas así, no lo soporto**. (Se pone a llorar)

-**no lo se luna, solo espero que todo esto tenga un fin positivo, tengamos fe en la fuerza de las sailors y en la esperanza de serena**...(sonríe cuando algunos recuerdos llegan a su mente)**…recordé aquella ves que serena hizo esos dibujos para mi contando nuestra historia para que yo recuperara mi memoria, siempre tuvo mucha fe en que yo lo lograría ella es muy valiente y tiene una convicción incorruptible, quisiera tener esa fortaleza para ser positivo, pero la veo así y se me parte el alma, no es justo que ella halla tomado todo este peso, eso lo debería de estar padeciendo yo.**

-**Endimión, no pienses de esa manera porque todo lo que te pase se lo transmites a ella, y lo que ella necesita es mucho amor, recuérdalo…**le advierte gea que estuvo escuchando lo que hablaban luna y Darién.

**-este día es muy importante los minutos son muy precisos y a cada segundo que le agreguen fe es mucho mejor para que el rito sea completo**. Agrega la mujer

Continuara…

_Gracias_ STARVENUS y naiara1254 _por seguir esta historia sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo cada día, y les digo que la historia aunque parase muy cruel es importante que se lleve de esta manera, pero no se preocupen que todo esto tiene un fin objetito, además nuestras guerreras nunca se rinden. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia mis saludos y abrazos…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

**El perfume del aire, sacrificio de amor puro**

En el templo las paredes vibran, serena sigue dormida y la fiebre sube segundo a segundo, mientras que el mundo esta en un caos total, la desesperación, que inunda por estas horas a todos los habitantes del planeta por la oleada de catástrofes naturales que azotan las grandes ciudades del mismo. Mientras que Ayate disfruta al máximo el poder sobres las personas ya que las guerreras no se hacen presentes. Divulgo a través de los medios de comunicación que los culpables de todo este desastre son sailor moon y las sailors scout, les advirtió a la gente que si los ven los avisen a seguridad porque son peligrosos, es una gran mentira para tener en sus manos a los humanos., y así poder lograr ponerlos en contra de nuestros guerreros.

Por otro lado Mina es enviada por otro elemento

Ubicado al norte esta la dirección de la renovación llamado aliento y perfume…recuerda esas palabras mina cuando a llegado al bosque boreal Manitoba de Canadá, un hermoso y apacible lugar, es la noche en el lugar y la aurora boreal le pinta un espectáculo de colores, la joven busca el objetivo que ha ido a buscar cuando escucha una dulce vos que la llama, comienza a buscar y logra ver a una pequeña muy bonita con alas, ella se acerca muy despacio y la pequeña le dice:

**-no tengas miedo, puedes acercarte princesa mi nombre es Caliope soy la musa del canto, de tu planeta protector, se a lo que has venido… pero debo advertirte que no te permitiré llegar al elemento, si antes no demuestras que eres la verdadera protectora**…

-**pues te demostrare que soy la enviada a buscar esta roca y que mi intención es noble, no tengo otra razón mas que salvar este mundo y a mis amigas**,…dice mina muy segura, la niña la mira muy fijamente y le dice

-**veremos si es verdad lo que dices…** (Toma una antorcha que destella luz y comienza a cantar notas muy dulces en latín, _**Ex Umbra in Solem**_ "De la Sombra a la Luz" y se crea un gran resplandor que lleva a la princesa a una época muy antigua en su planeta de origen, rodeada de un hermoso jardín con flores de todos los colores , cuando mira muy detalladamente hacia una fuente donde se encuentran dos gemelas, una muy hiperactiva dando saltos, corriendo y cantando con una inmensa alegría, la otra muy indiferente, introvertida que mira de reojo a su hermana como si no la quisiera. Cuando una hermosa mujer las llama,-… **mina, ayaka es la hora de su merienda vengan**…la joven se queda paralizada al ver que es ella la niña alegre y que tiene una hermana gemela y mas alegría le da volver a ver a su madre la reina de Venus, nuevamente el destello de luz la lleva a viajar pero a otra época, esta ves su vestimenta cambia, ella luce un hermosos vestido amarillo y lleva la corona de la princesa real. Camina por una gran sala que esta iluminada por antorchas de cristal se dirige hasta el pasillo y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con una multitud venusiana que la reciben muy felices, su hermano la toma del brazo, para su gran asombro también descubre que tiene un hermano y el la lleva al altar donde esta su madre y unos sacerdotes, la mujer levanta un cetro con el signo del planeta Venus y dice en vos alta,- **aquí ante la ciudad de la luz y el amor nombro heredera del trono a la princesa, mi hija Mina Aino de Venus**. Todo el pueblo celebra con alegría cuando se le da la unción a la joven en su frente se remarca el signo de Venus, todos los recuerdos comienzan a venir, reconoce cada lugar y a cada persona en el, pero se detiene al ver a su hermana que sale de la sala furiosa, mina la ve y va tras de ella. Cuando logra alcanzarla, le dice:

-**hermana, ¿Qué te sucede?**

-**no te hagas la interesada en mi ya tienes lo que tanto querías ahora déjame en paz**. Dice muy furiosa ayaka

-**pensé que estarías…, soy tu hermana, dime ¿Qué puedo hacer para que estés bien?**- mina insiste

-**sabes si quiero algo,… que te mueras-**la ataca con un golpe de luz mina cae al piso herida intenta no responder, cuando su hermano las ve e intenta ayudar a la joven caída ayaka le dice:

-**tú no te metas porque también tengo por ti mucho desprecio hermanito**-grita ayaka

-**déjala en paz ayaka. ¿Porque eres tan envidiosa? Nunca vas a ser digna de la corona resígnate**, dice el joven muy furioso con su hermana tratando de defender a mina

-**hermana, yo te quiero sabes que nunca te haría daño, no puedo pelear contigo**. Dice mina muy triste-

-**siempre fuiste una cobarde por eso mereces morir,…** levanta su mano al cielo invocando al rayo creciente. Y su hermano se interpone recibiendo el ataque, el golpe hiere de muerte al joven cuando mina lo ve se desespera y toma a su hermano en brazos, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada por el, ayaka sin remordimiento le dice,

-**siempre fue un inútil, estuvo de tu lado toda la vida por eso tenia que morir, ahora es tu turno hermanita,**

-**nunca entendiste nada hermana, no voy a pelear con tigo, si quieres la corona tómala el trono es tuyo acaba con migo de una ves yo no le temo a la muerte pero te digo que de nada te servirá tanto odio si al final vas a estar sola, pero nunca olvides que te amo hermana y el trono ahora te pertenece, te entrego mi vida para que consigas tu felicidad**. Le dice mina quitándose la corona, despojándose de sus dotes reales, como un sacrificio y llorando la muerte de su hermano, ayaka muy furiosa le grita

-**cállate, y muere- **lanzo su poder sobre mina, la joven cierra los ojos y espera el golpe, con mucho dolor por el amor que le tiene a su hermana y cae sin vida al lado de su hermano, mientras que ayaka por este acto impuro es condenada al exilio. Como las otras sailor mina aparece sin vida, un minuto después en el templo donde estén los príncipes serena y Endimión. Gea al ver el cuerpo de mina se acerca y le dice _**Ex Umbra in Solem**_ "De la Sombra a la Luz" y también es revestida por unas cintas de seda color naranja que la envuelven en un ataúd de cristal.

Serena grita mina muy angustiada , la fiebre le provoca convulsiones Darién llama a Gea muy preocupado, cuando la mujer llega le toma la mano, y le pasa energía, luna que estaba con ella y Endimión se da cuenta que mina estaba corriendo peligro va a la sala principal y acierta su mas terrible presentimiento, mientras que gea le pasa energía a serena Artemis llega aparece en la sala y al ver a su protegida en ese estado se desespera de tanto dolor, quiere acercarse pero luna lo detiene, le advierte que gea les a prohibió tocarlas hasta que no se presenten los elementos entonces artemis con dolor pregunta a luna:

**-¿luna entonces esto quiere decir que las chicas van a volver a la vida**?

-**no lo se artemis, gea dice que hay que esperar y tener fe**. Contesta la gata

Artemis le comenta lo que las sombras están haciendo en la ciudad y que esta poniendo en contra de las chicas a las personas, tambien le dice que los familiares ya migos de las chicas están refugiados. Una nueva luz se hace presente en el templo trayendo sin vida a haruka y michiru, los gatos se miran sin entender el porque de esta situación, que es lo que pasara si las chicas estaban muriendo, no les queda mas que esperar que gea les diga que va a pasar pero la desolación y el dolor es demasiado grande y no hay consuelo que los calme.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

**Haruka y michiru en un lazo que unió el destino**

En la habitación donde serena descansa, su fiebre ha bajado y sus convulsiones pararon, gracias a la energía que gea le paso, sale del cuarto encargando a Endimión que la cuide y se va a la sala con los gatos.

Como un tropiezo en el camino, donde tienes que levantarte rápido y ver que golpeaste, para seguir adelante así es el regreso a un pasado olvidado, que cada sailor debe vivir para poder encontrar la gracia que los elementos requieren.

Envuelta en luz y polvo llega haruka al oeste de la ciudad de Mendoza argentina, a la reserva de agua en la montaña llamada Villavicencio y puede ver el hotel de la reserva muy cerca, decide ir hasta el lugar, se encuentra en un cerro con escaleras de piedra formaban un camino que llevaba a una capilla, recorriendo el lugar se dirige a la cima del cerro cuando es sacudida por un gran temblor y cae dentro de una grieta que es producto del mismo sismo. Al incorporarse nuevamente se siente asfixiada por el polvo que hay en la grieta cuando siente que no esta sola se coloca en posición de pelea y siente que algo la rodea toma su daga de poder y es atacada por un manto de arena que la lleva de viaje a un mundo perdido pero que le es conoce de alguna manera e intenta recordar pero no lo logra camina por un desierto de arenas, cuando siente que alguien le grita y se le viene encima ella se dispone a defenderse pero se da cuenta que no esta transformada si no que esta usando un traje típico de medio oriente solo con insignias y de colores magentas y beige.

-**esta vez te atrape hermanita, **(risa muy burlona)…** esta vez te gane yo…**le dice un joven yharuka lo arroja al piso de un puñazo que le da y se le sube encima para seguir golpeándolo pero no lo hace porque lo reconoce y se da cuenta que es su hermano y que esta en su planeta, entonces el joven aprovecha que ella esta distraída y se safa de las manos de haruka, ella lo mira y dice;

**-¿eres tu, haruhi mi hermano, como llegue aquí?**

-¿**que te pasa hermanita el desierto te esta debilitando, has perdido tus reflejos y tu memoria? Vamos una carrera hasta el palacio a ver si me ganas, pero no lo creo**…el joven se lanza a correr y haruka acepta el reto y comienza a correr para ganarle a su hermano, cuando en medio del camino una nube de polvo la envuelve y la lleva a un oasis cerca de la cuidad donde se encuentra con su hermano y una joven muy bonita que para su asombro es michiru.

**-hermana quiero que seas la primera en saber que me casare con Michiru la princesa de neptuno.**

**-¿que significa esto?, ¿acaso es una broma, que clase de truco es este**? Dice haruka muy enojada pero a la vez sorprendida de ver a su compañera

-**no te entiendo hermana**. Dice haruhi.

De repente escuchan voces que llaman y haruka sale a ver dejando a su hermano con la joven.

Mientras que en otro lugar del planeta tierra, en el suroeste del océano pacifico en una de tantas islas perdidas aparece michiru, quien al mirar el lugar se da cuenta de que debe buscar la piedra del rito allí y toma su espejo para encontrar el punto exacto donde debe buscar, este le muestra con un reflejo el lugar donde debe buscar y se da cuenta que esta en el fondo del océano y sin mas remedio se arroja ala búsqueda. Nadando con mucha velocidad, en el océano donde la luz es cada vez más escasa, aparece un gran numero de medusas que la rodean, la joven intenta escapar pero estos animales no la dejan y como si estuvieran en comunicación se juntan formando una cadena provocando una gran luz que envuelve a michiru y como a las demás sailors la lleva a viajar a un mundo antiguo que le es muy familiar, al tranquilizarse por lo que le había ocurrido se detiene a observar con curiosidad el lugar y logra ver un bello palacio rodeado por cascadas de aguas oceánicas y caminos formados por espejos de rocío de mar se da cuenta de que esta en su planeta y le extraña ver todo ese lugar que una ves existió , pero no se desvía de su objetivo y vuelve a preguntarle a su espejo donde esta la piedra sagrada y el espejo la encandila con una luz brillante que la lleva hasta otro lugar dentro del palacio, donde hay un joven escondido que sale derepente y la asusta, ella lo mira con precaución y lo reconoce pero no sabe que decir cuando el joven le dice:

**mi padre cree que lo he traicionado, piensa que nuestra unión es una trampa de tu padre para atacar a nuestro planeta, pero yo princesa te amo y he venido a pedirte que te cases con migo**-. Michiru no sabe que contestar y recuerda el nombre del joven pero no entiende que es lo que pasa hasta que se da cuenta de que es el príncipe de Urano, el hermano de haruka y le dice:

**Haruhi,… ¿no entiendo que esta pasando, donde esta haruka?**

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ella es nuevamente viajera por el reflejo de su espejo y llega hasta un oasis.

Este lugar es un desierto muy distinto a los que conoce, pero se pone en alerta cuando alguien la llama.

-**michiru, ya era hora que llegaras, te estuve esperando**. Le dice un haruhi

**-¿que, y tu como llegue aquí?, ¿que es este lugar?, ¿donde esta la piedra sagrada**? Dice la neptuniana muy confundida y en alerta porque desconfía del joven podría ser un enemigo. Este le sonríe y le dice:

-**siempre tan bromista mi princesa vamos que haruka nos espera.** La toma del brazo y la lleva hasta un pueblo cercano al oasis, pero michiru no entiende nada y acepta solo por haber escuchado el nombre de su compañera. La lleva hasta un monasterio muy humilde y le dice que aguarde, cuando aparece haruka ella se queda sin habla pues no entiende nada luego de que el joven dijera que es su prometida, pero se escuchan las voces y cuando haruka sale a ver , ella la sigue y se encuentran con varios guerreros de Urano.

- **princesa haruka, aléjese venimos por el traidor…!detengan a esa mujer!** (grita el guerrero señalando a michiru) entonces haruka se pone en pie de guerra para defender a su amiga y michiru hace lo mismo.

-**haruka que esta pasando eh venido por la piedra del rito, ¿quienes son estos hombres, no entiendo nada? **Dice michiru preparada para la lucha

- **no se preciosa, pero sea lo que sea es bueno que estemos luchando juntas.** Dice haruka y los mira a los guerreros y les pregunta.

- **¿porque quieren a michiru?, sepan que no se los permitiré**

- **ella se atrevió a embrujar a nuestro príncipe traicionando a nuestro pueblo, por eso debe pagar las consecuencias. **Grita el hombre, entonces sale del monasterio el joven y lanza un ataque contra los guerreros estos al verse atacados contestan con golpes de poder terrenales las guerreras lanzan sus ataques también, pero son rodeados por mas guerreros que llegan y entonces haruhi le dice a los guerreros-

- **díganle a mi padre que me entregare pero mi hermana y michiru deben quedar libre de todo esto, yo asumo mi culpa.**

**- que haces hermano, no te des por vencido que podemos ganarles a estos idiotas**. Dice haruka

- **así es, nunca huimos de una pelea.** Agrega michiru

-**no saben lo que dicen mujercitas y si quieren pelear, pelearemos y diremos que usted princesa también traiciono a su pueblo, prepárense a morir.** El hombre levanto una daga dorada con inscripciones sagradas y pronunciando unas palabras de poder se dispuso a atacar entonces, el joven príncipe se puso delante de las mujeres y recibió el golpe de la espada muriendo al instante, fue entonces que las sailors recordaron todo y se dieron cuenta que su único delito fue el amor que el príncipe de Urano proclamo a la princesa de neptuno, la mejor amiga de la princesa haruka. Un enemigo del reino de Urano quería extinguir a la familia real por la envidia que le daba la felicidad de estos, fue entonces que haruka muy enojada lanza su poder haciendo temblar la tierra y logrando derribar a los guerreros entonces toma de la mano a michiru que esta muy triste y le dice que no la suelte que ella la protegerá pero los guerreros al creer que ellas intentan escapar llaman al rey de Urano y este se hace presente, pero esta enceguecido por las palabras del maligno que le había dicho que sus hijos traerían discordia a su pueblo y que lo traicionarían trayendo seres de otro planeta. Fue entonces que extendió su mano al cielo y lanzo su máximo poder contra su hija y la princesa neptuniana con mucho dolor quitándoles la vida sin saber que el enemigo quería acabar con su reino. Las jóvenes murieron en el acto, sus cuerpos sin vida aparecieron en Sendai dentro del templo donde se encuentra serena, Gea se aproxima a ellas con mucha delicadeza casi como un susurro les dice : _**Spiritus promptus est,**_** Cor unum**…(el espíritu esta dispuesto, un solo corazón), y sus cuerpos son revestidos en cedas con el color de cada guerrera. Luna muy triste pregunta a la reina gea:

- **reina ¿cuanto tiempo queda para que este sufrimiento acabe, ya no aguanto más ver a las chicas morir, usted nos dijo que todo saldría bien? y todo esta muy mal, teme lo peor, mientras quiero seguir alguna señal de esperanza miro a las sailors desvanecidas en el lugar y serena en ese estado tan lamentable, ya no lo soporto mas**. Grita enojada y dolida:

**-las mandaste a la muerte gea, tu sabias lo que se enfrentaban y las mandaste a morir, ¿Cómo pretendes salvar al mundo si las chicas están muerta? ¿Eres nuestra enemiga?** Pregunta furioso artemis

-**luna, artemis las cosas que están pasando son un dejavu del destino, es algo que tendría que haber pasado cuando el milenio de plata existía pero serenity interfirió y…solo nos queda esperar que las sailor hayan encontrado su redención por si solas un corazón puro , tiene derecho a una nueva vida, tengan fe todo tiene su propósito. **Responde gea

En ese lamentable momento aparecen los cuerpos de setsuna y hotaru, que matan toda la esperanza de luna, cayendo en desesperación. Artemis se sienta a su lado sin consuelo alguno y lloran juntos la tragedia, que es lo que pasara con el mundo ahora si todas las sailors , guardianas de la princesa estaban sin vida.


	14. Chapter 14

**bueno aqui va otro capitulo, todo comienza a aclararce espero que les guste , gracias por su review **

**Capitulo 13**

**El cruel destino de Hotaru y el sufrimiento de Setsuna**

**¿Donde estas mi amor, porque no estas aquí?, me haces mucha falta yo te buscare, ¿donde estas mi amor?, no quiero estar sola…hace frío aquí, no me dejes, te necesito…**era lo que gritaba serena dormida, llorando con mucho dolor, Darién estaba muy afligido le toma la mano a su novia y le dice que el esta a su lado y que nunca la dejara.

Mientra que esto fue lo que el destino les preparo a Hotaru y Setsuna

La más joven de las sailor fue enviada a un lugar del planeta tierra en el este de África Kenia, llego a un monte que es conocido por el nombre de montaña luminosa. Donde gea le señalo el lugar del elemento, pero el destino la envolvió en un recuerdo que la llevo a viajar a su planeta saturno, donde volvió a revivir su vida pasada acostumbrada por ser capaz de tener visiones se dejo llevar sin ninguna duda, el viaje la dejo en su vida pasada ella estaba conciente de que era su historia la que estaba reviviendo, en el palacio real saturnino se dio la noticia de que había nacido la novena hija del rey, todo el pueblo se angustio porque según la profecía esta niña traería la destrucción del reino porque su alma esta dividida en una guerrera y una malvada bruja oscura a quien le decían la dama 9 , la niña creció encerrada en su alcoba , sin amigos , solo la visitaba su madre, en ese instante Hotaru recuerda el rostro de su bella madre y la paz que le daba, porque mientras que ella la visitara jamás se sentiría sola, pero caos llego a su pueblo y convenció a la gente de que la niña debía morir porque de lo contrario seria la ruina de saturno. Hotaru que intentaba aclarar sus recuerdos pensaba que estaba en transe pero se da cuenta que verdaderamente esta viviendo ese momento, fue entonces que una multitud de personas entraron a la fuerza al palacio real y tomaron el lugar como protesta se llevaron a las 8 hermanas de la joven junto con su padre y subieron hasta la alcoba de la niña donde estaba oculta junto con su madre, que la protegía, hotaru quiso trasformarse pero no tenia su pluma de poder y tomaron a la niña de las manos de su madre a la fuerza y ala mujer la golpearon haciendo que pierda la conciencia, hotaru pego un grito de horror, se la llevaron y la ataron a un altar que había en el palacio, un hombre muy perverso le dijo mientras alzaba una daga:

**-lo siento princesa pero es tu familia, **(señalándoles a sus hermanas, a su padre que estaban atados y de rodillas, y a su madre que la traían a la rastra dos hombres**)- o eres tu. Pero jamás lo permitiremos porque estas maldita y por el bien de saturno debes morir.**

-**ya no hay maldad en mi, la elimine gracias a la fe del enviado del bien que me ayudo y me dio una nueva vida, pero si tengo que elegir, elijo a mi familia antes que mi vida**… (Caen lágrimas de sus ojos)... **Perdóname princesa serena no pude encontrar el elemento.**

El hombre dio la vos de que la niña se había entregado y con la aprobación del pueblo la mato ante los ojos de su familia que estaba horrorizados con la acción del pueblo. Su cuerpo apareció en el templo de sendai.

Mientras que setsuna fue enviada al noreste de Europa en Lituania en el Lago Drūkšiai por la ultima piedra del elemento aire, comenzando su búsqueda encontró una llave en la tierra, una pequeña llave con el símbolo de su planeta cuando la tomo se abrió una puerta que daba a un laberinto, al ver las ruinas del mismo se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la tierra que se encontraba en plutón, con mucho miedo los recuerdos le venían a su cabeza, y entonces en un pasillo de ese abandonado laberinto apareció Hayate Meio el rey de plutón quien era su padre, un hombre perverso que quiso gobernar plutón sin importarle a quien debía eliminar, cuando la joven nació su madre falleció en el parto y el oculto a la niña temiendo que algún día le quite su trono, la encerró en una cueva del tiempo y setsuna al recordar esto, le dice al hombre:

-**padre será mejor que te quites de mi camino, eh venido por algo muy importante no interfieras en mi camino.**

- **tan ingenua mi niña, se lo que buscas. Pero gea te mando por mal camino, así como te saque de las puertas del tiempo, voy acabar contigo de una vez**. Dice Hayate

**-¿Tú me atacaste en la puerta del templo?, por eso no eh podido contra tus ataques,¿donde esta el elemento?**. Grita setsuna

**-Veo que sin este relojito no sabes nada**, le muestra un reloj de arena dorado con la línea del tiempo, **pobre niñita aquí esta tu destino**. Dice hayate. Toma el reloj lo da vuelta y envía a la joven a la cueva que fue su cárcel mientras vivió con su padre, intenta usar sus poderes pero no logra hacer nada entonces el malvado hombre rompe una palanca y de las paredes de la cueva comienza a caer arena antes de irse le dice ala joven:

-**nunca creí que fueras mi hija, tu madre siempre fue una cualquiera, tus esfuerzos por salvar la tierra y tu devoción por la princesa de la luna fue en vano, yo voy a vencer. Te llego la hora de morir**. Desapareció, mientras setsuna le gritaba con bronca y mientras la arena la enterraba decía:

-**eres de lo peor, mi madre fue una gran mujer, (**grita mientras ve desaparecer a su padre**)** **perdona princesa te eh fallado, pero confío en ti se que lucharas y salvaras la tierra.**

Al morir setsuna en la trampa de su padre su cuerpo fue enviado como las demás sailors a sendai.

Gea se les acerco a los cuerpos de las jóvenes a hotaru le dijo la siguiente oración **angelus ignis** **per aspera** (ángel de fuego, por el camino difícil) y a setsuna le dijo:

_**Veritas filia temporis**_ "La verdad es hija del tiempo", sus cuerpos se rodearon de luz. Mientras que Darién seguía en la habitación al lado de su amada, hasta que se da cuenta de que serena había dejado de respirar, su desesperación se hace presente, comienza hacer la maniobra de rcp (resucitación cardiopulmonar), pero sus intentos eran inútiles, entonces gea al escuchar los gritos de Darién se dirige hasta el lugar, lo toma del brazo apartándolo de la princesa, este se niega a dejarla, entonces en una arrebato de furia tira todo lo que había en un mueble cercano a la puerta de la habitación y toma a gea del brazo con mucha furia y le grita:

**-¿porque dejaste que todo esto pasara las mataste a todas, tenias todo planeado, quien demonios eres?**

-**tranquilo hijo, trata de entender**… dice gea

**-no me llames hijo tu no eres mi madre, nunca lo fuiste mi madre murió en un accidente cuando tenia 8 años, ella jamás le haría daño a la mujer que amo…(suelta el llanto)… serena no me dejes**… se deja caer rendido de rodillas al piso gea lo mira con tristeza, intenta abrazarlo, entonces el templo comienza a vibrar sacudiendo todo el lugar, una inmensa luz cubre a serena entrando en su cuerpo un brusco golpe levanta el pecho de la joven desde su interior y un leve suspiro sale de su boca, fue en ese momento que serena abrió sus ojos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14**

**El aliento de vida, los elementos se han reunido**

La habitación donde estaba Serena se vio envuelta en una calida luz, una fuerte expansión recorrió todo el monasterio, su corazón había recibido la energía del elemento de la vida, que le había devuelto la vida. Darién estaba asombrado, pero feliz al ver que su amada había vuelto a respirar, pero al mirar sus ojos se lleva un gran susto, porque estaban de color dorado y con la mirada perdida. La princesa se levanto de la cama y camino con mucha serenidad hasta la sala principal donde estaban sus compañeras sin vida, Darién la seguía sin entender que le pasaba a su novia. Gea la acompaño y les pidió a los gatos y a Endimión que no se acerquen y que aguarden en silencio, en ese instante Serena se coloco en el centro de la sala rodeada por sus guardianas, que yacían en sus cajas de cristal, cerró sus ojos y con apenas un murmullo dijo:

**Fatum Fatis….Pro Mundi beneficio (**hágase el destino… por el beneficio del mundo**). **Serena dejo caer una lagrima, que se cristalizo al viajar por su mejilla y de ella una intensa luz broto, entonces abrió sus ojos que seguían de color dorado y toda la sala se ilumino, de un calido y acogedor resplandor quienes estaban de espectadores estaban admirados por lo que veían y comenzaban a escuchar dulces susurros en latín, cuando de cuatro estrellas aparecieron 4 Ángeles que traían en cada mano una piedra preciosa que brillaba como cristales de colores. Gea se transforma en la reina del planeta y hace reverencia a los seres alados y dice:

**El destino se ha cumplido, he aquí las 8 guardianas de Hikary, volvieron para su respuesta.**

**Finis coronat opus… (**el fin corona la obra**)**_** Fíat lux… hágase la luz.**_ Dijeron a la vez lo 4 Ángeles junto a Serena, se produjo un soplo de aire calido que abrió cada puerta y ventana del lugar elevando en el aire las piedras que los seres tenían, y que luego se introdujeron como aliento de vida en cada una de las sailor, haciendo que sus corazones vuelvan a latir, todas y cada una de las chicas habían vuelto a la vida rompiendo sus ataúdes y con una nueva transformación y poder todas estaban despertando, habían quedado tendidas en el suelo, pero estaban bien.

Los Ángeles desaparecieron y Serena cayo al suelo de rodillas pero sin perder el conocimiento, estaba rendida por el cansancio, pero despierta, sus ojos no habían vuelto a la normalidad. Gea se acerco a ella la ayuda levantarse, se da cuenta que Serena esta en estado de transe aun, lo cual le parece extraño por que debería de haber despertado del todo. Sin más demora llama a Darién le pide que se acerque, el obedece y se acerca a Gea, ella le dice que la cuide que no se aparte de ella, y como no estaba tranquila, le pregunta al joven:

-**Endimión, ¿la princesa aun es pura?**

Endimión se sorprende, aun estaba molesto y le parecía muy atrevido que la mujer le pregunte algo tan intimo y personal. El joven se ruboriza y se pone nervioso pero le contesta con frialdad manteniendo la distancia pero a la vez extrañado de la pregunta.

**-si, Serena es virgen aun, mi amor por ella implica mucho respeto y no me parece tema para hablar con usted, pero ya que pregunta. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con su estado?**

-**discúlpeme, perdone mi indiscreción príncipe, pero debía estar segura de lo que pasaba,** **eso explica que no este despierta del todo, ella es ahora como una niña, y el poder que lleva en su interior la hace mas fuerte pero también mas vulnerable, esto quiere decir que si no proteges bien a la princesa será mas fácil que caiga en manos del enemigo. Hikari se fortalece en la pureza del alma, pero serena tamben tiene un cuerpo puro, esto hace que la piedra tome vida propia y despierte por si misma, haciendo su voluntad. Por eso esta asi, ahora ten mucho cuidado de no caer tu primero, porque ella en el momento final solo escuchara tu voz, por eso decidí traer de nuevo a tus guardianes a la vida.-generales preséntense ante mi ahora**- dijo Gea llamando a los generales, y aparecieron Neflyite, Zoycite, Malachite, y Jedaite, en la sala las sailor que se estaban recuperando y muy confundidas por lo que les había ocurrido se comenzaban a poner de pie muy lentamente, Luna y Artemis estaban felices de ver a sus chicas bien.

- **a sus ordenes reina Gea, príncipe Endimión**. Dijo Malachite

- **que hacen ellos aquí… todavía estoy en mi pasado-.**dijo Rey muy confundida y extrañada de ver a los servidores del Negaverso.

-**son nuestros…enemigos, no dejen que se acerquen… a la princesa**. Dijo Mina bastante mareada.

**-¿quienes son ellos?... pues si quieren pelear pelearemos**- dice Haruka que estaba intentando ponerse de pie y aunque no entendía nada de lo que pasaba estaba dispuesta a pelear.

-**tranquilas guardianas, yo los he traído de vuelta a nuestro mundo con una nueva oportunidad de redimirse, esta vez están de nuestro lado, ahora tienen que reponerse pues han tenido un viaje difícil, y lo han superado, el tiempo de haru a comenzado-** dice Gea

-¿**Qué nos paso? perdí la noción del tiempo, ese lugar donde estaba, sentí que la vida se me iba, debía salvar a…Yuki… Berjerite estaba ahí, yo realmente morí en ese lugar ¿Por qué esta nueva transformación?-** pregunta Amy sin entender nada de lo que le había pasado

**-¿Qué paso con las piedras? No pude llegar a ellas debía salvar a mi familia. Volví a ver a mi madre, mi planeta, la gente de mi pueblo no creyó que yo estaba libre de la dama 9, no entiendo como llegue hasta aquí, yo me sacrifique**. Grita Hotaru con lágrimas en sus ojos

**-fue todo tan real, no creo que haya sido un mal sueño, esto paso en realidad**. Dijo segura Lita

**-¿Cómo es posible haber vuelto a nuestra vida pasada y morir, esto fue una trampa? ¿Que es lo que esconde reina Gea?-** dice Michiru perdiendo el control de sus emociones

-**Endimión sostén a Serena, es hora de que sepan que fue los que les paso – **dice Gea, mientras que Darién abrazaba a Serena que estaba en un sueño despierta, ida de la conversación. Las chicas al verla así se preocupan más y Haruka dice:

**-¿Qué le hiciste a cabeza de bombón? ¿Nos mandaste lejos para hacerle daño a nuestra princesa?, habla ya, porque no me queda paciencia**

- **mi padre es el culpable de todo esto, el tiene la llave del tiempo**- dice Setsuna con gran tristeza y preocupación en su mirada.

Todos en la sala la miraron aun sin poder comprender y fue entonces que Gea comenzó a hablar y sacar las dudas que tenían todos en el lugar.


	16. Chapter 16

_hola a todos aqui les dejo un capitulo mas, estoy muy feliz de que sigan cada capitulo me animan mucho a que cada palabra que escriba sea con mayor entuciasmo un beso grande._

**Capitulo 15**

**La Prueba de fuego**

El océano agitado de Tokio mostraba que una gran catástrofe se aproximaba, un hombre oscuro a orillas del mar disfrutaba ansioso la fiereza de las olas esperando que la naturaleza comience a destruir el mundo, en ese momento apareció Ayaka y le pregunto

**-mi señor hemos recibido una gran manifestación de energía sobre natural en una ciudad llamada sendai. Las misma han equilibrado los desastres naturales, creemos que se Trata…** es callada por el hombre que termina la oración.

**-hikary, ya ha despertado y puedo sentir su poder y su pureza, no hay que hacerla esperar, vayan al lugar y avisen cuando la encuentren,… mi querida Ayaka, se muy gentil y dulce con la princesa, gánate su confianza, y trata de atrapar a Endimión. Necesitamos tenerlo de nuestro lado.** Dice Hayate con perversidad

**-¿y mi hermana, podré tomar venganza ahora?** Dice Ayaka

- **no, ella puede ser una de las protectora de los elementos, ya tendrás tu tiempo de vengarte ahora has lo que te mando y no pienses en hacer estupideces**- grita hayate

-**si mi señor**- dice Ayaka retirándose, mientras que el malvado hombre se queda en la playa desierta pensando en su próxima jugada para llegar hasta Serena.

Mientras tanto en Sendai

El monasterio que fue utilizado como refugio por los príncipes y guerreros, en una sala donde permanecían en silencio los guerreros porque escuchaban con atención lo que Gea les explicaba:

**-tu padre, sailor plutón es la cabecera de este mal, el escapo de su cautiverio gracias a sus súbditos. Y el fue el que te saco de la puerta del tiempo para tomar la llave. Por eso pudo vencerte el tiene los mismos ataques que tu y por lo tanto sabe tus puntos débiles.**

Setsuna la miraba al escuchar lo que le decía Gea y sentía mucha angustia de saber que nunca fue querida por su padre, Gea siguió explicando lo que les había pasado a las chicas.

-**cada una de ustedes fue enviada a su vida pasada, era la única manera de saber si eran integras para proteger los elementos de la vida. Ustedes fueron a revivir su destino, porque estaban destinadas a morir, pero la Reina Serenity intervino en aquellos tiempos y las rescato de esos destinos marcados, las escogió para ser las guardianas de su pequeña hija Serena en el milenio de plata. Y lamento haberlas hecho sufrir así pero era la única manera de ver si eran capaces de dar todo por un acto noble, como les dije en un principio solo con una nueva vida conseguirían encontrar las piedras sagradas, por eso debían morir a su vida anterior y obtener una nueva, resucitando del dolor y de todos esos pesares que habían olvidado pero que eran parte de su vida, cada acto de nobleza, que hace un corazón humilde, es un acto de gloria para el creador de la vida, por eso fue necesario el sacrificio**.

-**pero ¿Dónde están las piedras, porque estamos con esta transformación**? Pregunto Amy.

-**Las piedras están en su interior, con sus sacrificios encontraron la redención de los elementos y de ahora en adelante son sus protectoras, por eso la nueva transformación, deberán aprender a utilizar sus nuevos dones, cada elemento posee un gran poder y desde mañana tendrán que empezar a practicar-** respondió Gea

-¿**porque Serena esta así?** Pregunto Mina preocupada por su amiga

-**porque la princesa es un ser puro de corazón, de espíritu, de mente y de cuerpo, es como un infante que recolecta información, todo le causa curiosidad, y no le teme a nada, si aun niño le dices que no, mas lo quiere, eso provoca Hikari, su cristal de plata junto al cristal de Endimión, son un arca que acunan al elemento vida cuando esta roca despierta lo hace en modo de trance, por eso serena esta así, pero volverá a ser la misma cuando hikari este tranquila, también depende del mandato del dueño de su amor, esto quiere decir, que solo obedece a la voz de Darién, por eso llame a los guerreros de la tierra, ya que ellos fueron su antigua escolta, ahora con nuevos poderes protegerán al príncipe del mal, porque si su corazón se contamina hará de Serena un ser muy peligroso que nadie podrá detener. **Dice Gea

**-¡que!, entonces Darién debe ser protegido con mas prioridad porque si las sombras lo encuentran lo utilizaran para destruir el mundo con las ordenes que le de a serena**. Dice Amy

-**y Serena puede ser una bomba de tiempo en ese estado**. Dice Michiru muy preocupada

**-todo depende de que nuestro trabajo sea cauteloso, debemos proteger a los príncipes. **Dice Gea

-**ahora entiendo porque Serena una ves me dijo, si la protegería de ella misma.** Dice Darién muy preocupado

**-así es Endimión, ella puede acabar con el mundo si tu se lo ordenas… pero ahora será mejor que descansen tendrán que compartir los dormitorios, mañana empezarán el entrenamiento, ahora se aproxima una gran tormenta y antes de que se vayan a descansar tienen que ayudar a Serena a alejar la tormenta Mina y Setsuna es momento de que prueben el poder del elemento aire junto a Hikary. Darién dile a Serena con gentileza, como si fuera una niña que haga que la tormenta se calme, ella solo te escucha a ti recuerda que ahora son un solo corazón**. Ordena Gea, y Darién obedece. Lleva de la cintura a Serena hacia afuera con mucha delicadeza, Mina y Setsuna la siguen transformadas en sailors, sus nuevos uniformes son blancos con una sobre falda, los moños de sus respectivos colores y sus tiaras están labradas en oro con forma de hojas de laurel, los demás guerreros junto a las chicas y los gatos se quedan mirando expectantes lo que hará Serena junto a Darién, Mina y Setsuna.

Gea da la orden de que se posicionen y le pide a Darién que despierte el poder de Serena. El joven obedece y le dice a su bella novia:

**Serena, mi cabeza de chorlito, sabes cuanto te amo, bueno por si tienes dudas mi amor por ti es eterno. Te amo mas que a mi vida, y quería pedirte que juguemos un juego, mira al cielo**… (la joven levanta la mirada) **ves esas nubes negras hay que desaparecerlas, ¿me quieres ayudar amor?** Ella le sonríe dulcemente y asiente con la cabeza, de pronto su mirada se fijo en las nubes que amenazaban con una terrible tormenta, y sus ojos se llenaron de luz, haciendo contacto con Mina, y Setsuna que entraron en transe, guiadas por Serena pero los ojos de ambas estaban de color turquesa y emitían luz, las dos sailors unieron sus manos y las levantaron al cielo, una antorcha que flameaba llamas color turquesas apareció en sus manos y Serena levanto su mano derecha al cielo conectándose con el elemento aire unido a Hikari e hizo salir un gran destello de luz de sus ojos que disperso todo nubarrón de la zona como si nunca hubiera surgido una tormenta, con un cielo despejado y repleto de estrellas Serena volvió a la normalidad, Mina y Setsuna también, Serena que había recuperado el color azul de su ojos le dice a Darién:

**Darién, soñé con tigo y con las chicas.**

**Y ¿que soñaste amor?** Le pregunta el

**Que nos habían regalado una nueva vida**. Contesta Serena cayendo dormida, vencida por el gran poder que había salido de ella, Darién la toma en sus brazos y les dice a Malachite, y Netflite que ayuden a Setsuna y Mina, que se habían quedado sin fuerzas. Todos se habían quedado admirados con lo que habían visto, Gea envío a descansara todos, ya que esto era solo el principio de una batalla exhaustiva que amenazaba con no terminar.

**Entre las sombras de los árboles**

**Así que aquí se esconden**… **bueno mi señor va a estar complacido en saberlo...ajajá** decía una perversa mujer que había presenciado el poder de Hikari en sailor moon y que estaba oculta entre los árboles del bosque, estaba espiando a los guerreros y ya que sabia su posición dio aviso a su amo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16**

**El grito de hikary**

Amanecía en la ciudad de sendai, el monasterio estaba en silencio quienes estaban haciendo la guardia del lugar merodeaban la zona, los generales habían vigilado toda la noche, por ordenes de gea, ya que las sailors debían recuperar sus fuerzas. Serena se despierta pero en transe se sienta unos segundos en la cama y se dirige al balcón, Darién esta dormido en una silla de la misma habitación pues se quedo dormido en la vigilia de su amada. Serena que esta parada en el balcón, con su mirada perdida y triste, comienza a agitarse, cuando siente un profundo dolor en su pecho que no la deja respirar, sus ojos se tornan color negro, un aura candente la cubre y la joven suelta un grito de dolor tan fuerte, que hace que Darién se asuste y caiga de la silla, al levantarse deprisa corre donde esta su novia pero el aura que la cubría no lo dejaba acercarse. Las seilors y los guardianes corrieron hasta la habitación y vieron la terrible escena, pero no podían llegar a ella, porque el poder de la luz que salía de la joven era demasiado potente, Serena gritaba con mucho dolor, entonces Gea aparece en el lugar con una paloma blanca en sus manos y le dice a Endimión:

-**príncipe cuando yo te de la orden, toma a la princesa y abrázala con fuerza**… la mujer se acerca despacio a Serena y le dice:

**-princesa Serena tienes que ser fuerte aun queda esperanza en este planeta, hay cosas bellas que se deben salvar**.

La joven mira a Gea con una brusca transformación pues no es Serena quien habla, si no hikary que ha despertado con mucho enojo al ver lo que han hecho los seres humanos con su planeta y le dice en latín con una vos de trueno imponente.

-** Qui seminat iniquitatem, metet mala...Fatum Fatis ego Perea (**"Quien siembra la iniquidad, recoge calamidades". Hágase el Destino aunque yo perezca)

-**Quare lumen Dei post gentes, amicum...amor, (**busca la luz de dios en la gente, los amigos, en el amor**) princesa Serena lucha con la esperanza que sientes por el mundo pelea por tu fe y convicción en el bien, encuentra la razón para cambiar este dolor. ****Amor est vitae essentia…El amor es la esencia de la vida. **Le respondeGea, que besa a la paloma y la hecha a volar, esta traspasa el aura que rodeaba a la princesa haciendo que esta se rompa, y liberando de la angustia a la princesa. La joven mira el ave y susurra el nombre de Darién, entonces Gea le ordena a Endimión que abrace a la princesa este obedece y la abraza con fuerza, entonces una energía sobrenatural golpea el cuerpo de Serena y la empuja con mucha potencia , Darién que esta sujeto a ella también es empujado y caen juntos al suelo, serena queda encima de Darién, y este la sujeta como si alguien quisiera arrebatársela, y robársela de las manos, los ojos de serena vuelven a la normalidad, ella llora desconsolada, esta muy asustada y siente mucho dolor por las cosas que el elemento le muestra, Darién que no la suelta, esta consternado, por lo que acaba de vivir, son hechos que le dicen que las cosas se pondrán mal, y se siente incapaz, débil sin poder ayudar a la mujer que tanto ama. Los dos caen vencidos al llanto desconsolado, concientes, de lo que pasa. Darién se afirma a la puerta y acaricia a serena la tiene encima de su cuerpo la abraza con mucho miedo a perderla llora sin importarle lo que los demás piensen, pero en la habitación todos se encuentran demasiado triste para hacer algún comentario, Gea le dice a Haruka que ayude a serena ya que ningún hombre solo Darién puede tocarla, Urano se aproxima muy conmovida por lo que vio y le dice,

- **ven conmigo cabeza de bombón, todo saldrá bien**, la toma en brazos y la lleva a la cama, las demás chicas se aproximan a ella y la abrazan, mientras gea se aproxima a su hijo que llora sin consuelo aun en el piso le toma su mano y lo abraza.

-**hijo mío…** (Le dice gea por primera ves con mucho dolor en sus palabras), **entiendo tu miedo, se cuanto la amas, quiero que sepas que daré lo mejor de mi para que todo salga bien, ahora debes ponerte bien y ser fuerte para que ella este bien.**

**-No puedo vivir con miedo a perderla, a cada segundo lo pienso y me muero si algo le pasa. **Dice un Darién que llora como un niño, la mujer llama a malachite para que lo ayude a levantar, este obedece y ayuda a Endimión, lo lleva hasta la cama donde esta Serena y lo sienta a su lado.

**-¿Qué fue lo que le paso a serena?** pregunta Rei mirando a Gea

- **hikary se a llenado de conocimiento en los sueños de serena, y mientras la princesa duerme hikary despierta, ha visto el caos del mundo y en el estado que esta. Traigan un poco de agua para los príncipes. **Dice gea

**- vamos serena, has logrado defender al mundo de tantos maligno, tu lograras vencer este mal tenemos fe en ti**. Le dice luna

- **luna, no es eso lo que temo, y lo que me angustia, se que las sombras codician este poder que protegemos, su ambición mas grandes es gobernar el universo con maldad, pero… lo que Hikari me mostró es algo que vemos todos los días… vi como los hombres se matan unos a otros por dinero, drogas y corrupción, violan a pequeños inocentes… abusan de su vidas, maltratan los animales, usan los recursos naturales, hasta extinguirlos y le devuelven contaminación a nuestro propio planeta. Hikari me decía que no encontraba razones para salvar nuestro mundo… hasta que vi la paloma y pensé en mi familia, en ustedes en mi Darién…** **aun tengo esperanza chicas**. Vuelve el llanto de serena y las chicas la abrazan.

**-juntas aremos que nuestro mundo sea mejor, ya lo veras Sere**. Le dice Amy

-**además les daremos una lección diaria a esos irresponsables que no cuidan nuestro planeta, un par de golpes y los arreglamos**. Dice mina muy entretenida, había vuelto a ser la misma niña loca de siempre, pero quería ver a su amiga bien y lo logra porque serena sonríe.

- **siempre vamos a estar juntas amiga, así que deja de llorar y tu también Darién que pareces un niño chiquito.** Vuelve a decir mina

-**MINA….**gritan todos en la habitación, pero sabían que las intenciones de la joven venusina eran buenas

Gea se aleja de la habitación con Setsuna y los generales, dejando a Darién, Serena con las chicas y los gatos.

Reunidos en la sala principal, setsuna le pregunta

-**reina gea, presiento que Hikari esta tomando vida propia, ¿esto puede pasar?**

-**así es, pero Serena la puede controlar desde su interior, por eso es importante que permanezca junto a Darién, el amor que ella le profesa es su fuerza**. Dice gea

**-nosotros estuvimos custodiando toda la noche, y pude sentir una fuerza maligna entre los árboles.** Dice zoycite

-**pues en este momento puedo sentir una energía maligna que esta acechándonos-** dice jedite

-**entonces prepárense porque es momento de luchar.** Dice gea que luego se dirige a la habitación de las sailor y da la noticia

**-guardianas ya no hay tiempo de prepararlas deberán transformarse en este momento algo oscuro esta rondándonos y viene por la princesa, ahora en este momento ¡digan poder del elemento ven a Marte, mercurio etc.!** Les dice Gea. Todas se ponen de pies y se transforman pero sus atuendos no son los mismo, todas llevan el traje de marinero pero de color blanco solo llevan sus colores de sailor los moños y sus tiaras están forjadas en hojas de laurel y con el símbolo de los elementos que cargan, no llevan guantes si no mitones con una pulsera unida a un anillo en la mano derecha de cada sailor, los ex guerreros del negaverso también se transforman pero llevan un uniforme parecido al de Endimión, pero con la capa azul. Gea se acerca a Endimión y le entrega una rosa blanca, le pide que la use para transformarse ya que el a perdido su poder por dar su cristal dorado a Serena, esta rosa lo transforma y su traje es de color blanco con una faja dorada y una capa celeste, su bastón y su galera también son blancos, pero no lleva antifaz solo su marca de la tierra en la frente, gea también se transforma y Serena se pone de pie , toma su broche de transformación, pero con solo tocarlo se transforma de inmediato pero no en la neo sailor moon, si no que su traje era un vestido corto con doble falda la de arriba blanca y la de abajo dorada llevaba el cuello marinero de color dorado y en el centro un moño rosa con largas cintas de seda rosa, su cabello recogido con sus coletas, con una corona de laureles que lleva en el centro de la misma una piedra preciosa, y de su espalda se despliegan dos alas doradas. Todas la miran asombrados por la voluntad que tiene la joven princesa en luchar si acababa de salir de un ataque tan doloroso para ella, pero así es Serena, la chica miedosa que no se rinde jamás.

De pronto las sombras se hacen presentes afuera del templo, paradas prepotentes esperando empezar la batalla, Ryu y Takeshy se hacen presentes descubriendo sus rostros.

Las sailors salen a pelear Rei se da cuenta que su oponente es Ryu a quien le borraron la memoria, por esa razón el no la reconoce y solo hace lo que le ordenan. Y por otro lado Setsuna busca entre las sombras para ver si encuentra al cabecilla de todo esto, su padre, pero no logra verlo, y todas están en pose de pelea esperando la señal para atacar.

Continuara…

_Notas de referencia:__ (la __**paloma **__es un mensajero de buenas nuevas, tanto en la mitología representada por afrodita con el amor, también es el lema de la paz y en la Biblia le muestra a Noe que es posible comenzar un mundo nuevo, luego del diluvio.) __**Laurel**__; Sus usos ceremoniales, medicinales o culinarios aparecen referenciados en numerosos escritos de médicos y farmacólogos helenos, además en la mitología griega está consagrado al dios Apolo._

_Los emperadores romanos son representados con sus coronas laureadas como símbolo de victoria y poder, manteniéndose además en esta época la creencia en sus atribuciones medicinales, mágicas y gastronómicas. _

_En la era cristiana el significado simbólico del laurel sigue representando el triunfo, el valor e incluso la sabiduría, por lo que aparece en emblemas y escudos._

_Hola gracias por seguir mi historia estas referencias que les dejo, son lo que significan para la historia y así poder complementarlas, si tienen alguna duda de alguna cosa escríbanme porque me interesan mucho sus comentarios gracias_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17**

**El poder del fénix la batalla ha comenzado**

El silencio se hace presente fuera del templo, las 8 scout paradas en posición de ataque, enfrentando a las sombras, sus miradas son penetrantes, por un instante el tiempo parece detenido, hasta que del templo sale sailor moon escoltada por Endimión, los 4 generales y gea. La princesa se coloca delante de las scouts enfrentando a los enemigos, y les dice:

-**no permitiré que la oscuridad acabe con este mundo, les daré la oportunidad de que se rindan y se retiren, de lo contrario recibirán su merecido. Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon y la portadora de hikari… ¿ahora díganme que deciden?**

-**ajajá, ataquen**. Grito Ryu burlándose

-**eso pensé. Sailors a pelear,** ordena serena sin ninguna duda

Y se dio comienzo a la batalla, sailor Mercury tomo su computadora y busco puntos débiles en las sombras, pero la maquina le mostraba que eran espíritus y les avisa a las guerreras mientras tanto sailor Júpiter, es atacada por dos sombras que se lanzan feroces contra ella, la joven que siente el peso de los malignos sobre ella, escucha el grito del oso y cerrando sus ojos, con sus brazos cruzados al pecho, se concentra y grita- **fuerza del oso negro, oprime**. Una gran fuerza cubre a las sombras que son absorbidas por el poder de la misma, sailor Júpiter se pone de pie y sigue en la lucha asombrada por el gran poder que salio de ella.

Mina lanza su cadena de amor eliminado a las sombras que quieren aprisionarla, mientras que Haruka, es alcanzada por un golpe que la arroja contra mina y caen las dos al piso, Michiru y Amy van en su ayuda y Gea les grita a las jóvenes, sailors complementen sus poderes del elemento porque son demonios y sin alma así les será mas fácil eliminarlos. Entonces Mercury y neptuno se miran comprendiendo el mensaje de Gea, unen sus manos y gritan a la par- **aqua vitae, purifica**. Y de las manos de ambas sailors sale un remolino de agua en cristales que envuelven a las sombras y las elimina, Takeshi deja a Ryu y le dice que se encargue el de todo, Rei mira a Ryu y lanza su ataque de fuego de Marte sobre el, pero este lo adivina y esquiva el poder, lanzando bruscamente una bola de fuego contra Rei, arrojándola al piso, la joven herida se pone de rodillas y recuerda que el tiene su memoria borrada, Hotaru intenta ayudarla pero Gea la detiene y le dice que ella debe ir sola a tratar con su destino.

Aparecen mas sombras que rodean el lugar un grupo de estos espíritus rodean a Setsuna, tratando de asfixiarla, pero Malachite va en su ayuda, con una espada libera a plutón de su cautiverio tomando su mano la ayuda a salir, pero una oscura tormenta de arena los arroja al piso donde el hombre queda encima de la sailor, este le pide disculpa ella esta ruborizada, entonces la joven se pone de pie y con sus ojos cerrados recuerda que porta nuevos dones, entonces invoca al elemento aire y dijo**: -" aire es el elemento que contiene los pensamientos, las ideas y la creatividad; en él está la fuerza de la razón. **Setsuna inhalo profundamente, extendió sus brazos y exhaló el aire con un grito que ahuyentó y desapareció a las sombras**.** Mientras tanto Netflite, lanza una bola de poder eliminando a varios de sus enemigos, pero es atrapado por una cadena oscura que lo arroja al piso, entonces Hotaru se interpone entre la sombra y el hombre. Levantando su mano, convoca un nuevo poder, el aura que la cubre es una luz roja que es semejante a la figura de un dragón, entonces los ojos de sailor saturno se pusieron de color rojo, y enuncio una oración;

-**extendió mi mano al este, dirección de lo nuevo, de los comienzos, del nacimiento, y de allí tomo FUEGO y digo:- este es el elemento de la iluminación y el esclarecimiento, de la purificación y de la fuerza de la vida, de la salud; él es el que contiene el poder de la fuerza espiritual, es la energía, la pasión y la acción...donde todo se consume**. Un arco de fuego se abrió en el cielo y descendió sobre las sombras eliminándolas. Hotaru mira a Netflite que esta en el suelo impresionado por el poder de la jovencita, esta le extiende la mano y los dos siguen peleando contra el mal.

Sailor Marte se incorpora nuevamente después del ataque que recibió y sigue esquivando los ataques, en una distracción de su enemigo, la joven le arroja una flecha de su poder en las piernas y lo hace caer. Entonces se aproxima el y le dice:

**tú tenias todo el amor y la confianza de mi padre, te educo como si fueras su hijo y te entregaste a la oscuridad, pero hoy te lo voy a hacer recordar.**

**No se de lo que hablas, niña tonta, ponte de pie y pelea, no me lo hagas tan fácil**. Le respondió ryu

Rei cierra sus ojos e invoca al elemento fuego el aura cubre su cuerpo que esta en pose ritual de sacerdotisa, en su rostro aparecen símbolos kanji, al abrir sus ojos lanzo pergaminos sagrados contra Ryu arrojándolo al piso, y del cuerpo del hombre salieron sombras que se desvanecieron en el aire, la memoria le volvió a la mente, y recordó a Rei, pero Takeshi que no se había ido solo se oculto, lo llamo y le dijo que la elimine, Ryu no quiso obedecer entonces Takeshi se dispuso a atacarla el mismo, pero Rei se puso de pie y lanzo su saeta llameante de Marte contra el, Takeshi tomo un escudo de cristal negro que lo protegió pero reboto y se volvió contra Rei , entonces Ryu se interpuso y le dio a el dejándolo en el piso. Serena al ver a su amiga en esa situación entra en transe y con la ayuda de hikary despiertan el elemento fuego entonces Hotaru se coloca junto a Rei, y los ojos de ambas se tornan rojos y al invocar el **angelus ignis**, aparece un fénix encendido en llamas rojas, que van contra Takeshi, dándole un golpe mortal. Takeshi cae muerto al piso. Las sombras se multiplican y Gea le dice a serena que a un esta en trance- **sailor moon es tu hora purifica el lugar**. Entonces mientras todos pelean y combaten las sombras, Serena camina al centro de la batalla levanta su vista al cielo y con sus brazos extendidos un basculo dorado con una media luna y una cruz que la atraviesa aparece en ellas, y al grito de- **poder del resplandor del eclipse lunar, que posa en la tierra…**_** Fíat lux**__ (hágase la luz__), _una enorme expansión se extiende por la batalla eliminado a cada sombra del lugar sin dejar rastro de ellas.

La calma vuelve, todas las sombras desaparecen, en el campo de batalla Rei tiene en sus brazos muy mal herido a Ryu, el joven había recuperado su memoria pero era demasiado tarde para el, Rei lo mira y le dice:

-**vamos Ryu no te rindas debes ser fuerte y pelear por tu vida, el poder de los elementos te a traído de vuelta.**

-**perdóname princesa Rei, pero mi muerte debe ser con honor como no lo supe hacer en tu reino en el pasado con el sepuko, siempre fui un cobarde…nunca te dije lo mucho que te amaba solo te pido perdón por todo el mal que te hice**… dice Ryu muy débil

**-no digas tonterías, vas a sobrevivir… ¿Serena tu puedes curarlo con tu cristal de plata?** le dice Rei a la princesa que se acerca a ellos.

-**No puedo interferir en su destino, cuando el poder del fénix salio de sailor saturno y de tu mismo ser, sailor Marte, el ave de fuego escogió eliminar el mal y no escogió dar cura a Ryu, porque su destino ya estaba marcado, el solo era un fugitivo, pero es hora de que acepte su vestigio con honor**. Le contesta la princesa

-**no Serena, no puedo aceparlo, el ya pidió perdón, merece una oportunidad**. Dice Rei

-**princesa de Marte, si tu padre te viera estaría orgullosos de ti, eres un gran guerrera, yo solo quiero aceptar mi destino, y descansar con los espíritus de fuego**. Le dice Ryu

-**déjalo ir Rei será un acto de misericordia y perdón que le dará paz al joven**, le dice Serena tocándole el hombro a sailor Marte.

-**me alegra saber, que tu estas bien…mi bella princesa…**dijo Ryu sin fuerzas y murió, sus últimas palabras fueron dirigidas a Rei, la joven lloro tristemente al ver morir a un hombre que conoció en su vida anterior y que se siempre la amo, de manera equivocada pero la amo. Gea elevo oraciones al cielo para que el espíritu del hombre pueda descansar en paz, el cuerpo del mismo se desvaneció uniéndose a las estrellas del cielo.

Las horas pasaron Serena estaba bañándose, las chicas cenaban como si no hubieran comido en años, Rei estaba muy triste pero Gea le había dicho que comiera algo porque la necesitaba fuerte para la lucha. Malachite, Zoycite, Jedite y Neflyte, estaban en la sala hablando con Darién y Gea. Mientras que Luna estaba con Artemis, dormían porque no habían podido hacerlo en las horas de vigilia. El aire que corría era muy helado y los problemas seguían afectando al planeta pues el tsunami estaba a pocas horas de llegar los temblores no habían cesado y las catástrofes del mundo seguían en cadena.

Serena estaba debajo de la ducha cuando un flash de visiones oprime su corazón, las visiones le muestran el azote del mundo y lo que ocurrirá si no actúan de inmediato. La princesa que sufre el dolor del mundo golpea la pared diciendo que no permitirá que el mundo se extermine, sale de la ducha, toma una bata de baño y su medallón de transformación, pero antes de poder avisar a todos hikari despierta por el llamado del mundo, y Serena salta en bata solo con su broche, por el ventanal del monasterio en fase de transe guiada por el grito de hikari, sin que los demás se den cuentan.


	19. Chapter 19

_hola a todos muchas gracias por los mensajitos, les cuento que la historia esta llegando a su fin asi que no se pierdan ningun capitulo besos._

**Capitulo 18**

**Darién es capturado por el enemigo**

Dos pies descalzos tocan el piso, con su cabello suelto y mojado, una bata de baño blanca con un broche sujeto a ella eran lo único que la cubrían, sus ojos perdidos de color dorado, miraban sin mirar, guiada por los susurros del viento se dispuso a caminar hasta donde las voces la llamaban. Una dulce silueta se hacia parte del paisaje en sendai, serena iba hechizada por hikari, dejándose llevar.

Mientras que en el monasterio, nadie se percata de que su princesa allá salido, pero Gea que es acariciada por la brisa del viento, se pone de pie con un fuerte presentimiento, los generales y Darién la miran extrañados, pero lo que pronuncia la mujer los pone en alerta, como si fuera involuntario Gea solo dice: hikari.

Darién se levanta rápido de su asiento, y sale corriendo a buscar a serena, los generales y Gea van detrás. Las chicas que habían terminado de comer y estaban limpiando el salón al ver el alboroto también se dirigieron hasta el lugar. Darién golpeaba la puerta del baño llamando a Serena, pero sin obtener respuesta, de una fuerte patada que el príncipe arrojo la puerta se abrió, pero la princesa no estaba.

**-¿Donde esta serena?, dime ¿donde esta?, tu lo sabes muy bien…**le dice Darién a gea mientras la toma del brazo con mucha furia.

-**hikari no me deja llegar a ella en este momento el elemento esta despierto**,…le dice Gea quejándose del apretón de su brazo por que Darién la tenia con fuerza.

**-Mentira, deja de decir mentiras, estoy arto de que te hagas la misteriosa, habla ahora o**…amenaza Darién pero Gea reacciona y se suelta de el

**-¿o que?, dime ¿que Haras?, pensé que habías madurado Endimión, pero veo que solo eres un pobre niño asustado, y ya no mas falta de respeto que soy tu madre quieras o no. No te lo permitiré mas, ahora escúchame con atención, Serena esta bien nadie puede hacerle nada porque ella es peligrosa en ese estado, si un hombre la toca Hikari lo eliminara, pero no entiendes, te necesitan a ti para poder usar a Serena tu eres la llave, así que deja tus chiquilinadas y tranquilízate, Hikari entrara en contacto cuando necesite a los elementos que portan las sailors.** Le grita enojada la mujer

**-Darién tranquilízate, serena esta bien, no siento nada malo a su alrededor, ella esta entregándole energía al planeta, en este momento esta muy cerca de aquí.** Dice Hotaru con su mano en su pecho, pero sabe que hay algo oscuro cerca y no lo dice para tratar de tranquilizar al principe.

Mientras tanto muy cerca de sendai se encuentra Ayaka que ve pasar a Serena, pero no la sigue porque sabe que no conseguirá nada hasta no tener su objetivo principal.

Serena sigue caminando, pero se detiene frente a un lago contaminado sus aguas estaban negras y Hikari, convoca el elemento agua.

En el templo Michiru y Amy entran en transe por el llamado de Hikari entonces son tele transportadas hasta donde esta Serena. Gea aprovecha y le dice a hotaru que entre en contacto con las chicas, porque serena va utilizar la energía para curar en algún lugar, y eso la llevara a ella. Hotaru hace contacto y la encuentra en la ciudad de los bosques, un lugar que fue reconstruido luego de la segunda guerra mundial cerca del monte zao, donde hay un volcán cuyo cráter esta inactivo, lo mágico de ese bosque es que el agua cambia de color según le pegue la luz, y por sus heridas causadas en aquello años y sobre todo por lo que acontece al planeta por estas horas Hikari debía curar el lago.

Las chicas al escuchar la posición de serena se transforman y salen en su búsqueda, pero Gea le advierte a los generales que cuiden a Endimión el no puede salir del templo por su seguridad mientras ella va en busca de la princesa. Pero a Darién no le gusta la idea de esperar, y piensa en cuanto los generales se descuiden, él ira por Serena. Gea y las demás sailors llegan al bosque donde esta la princesa, y las 2 guardianas en transe, se quedan maravilladas por lo que ven. Una hermosa luz las envuelve a las tres, que con su pies en el agua como si esta fuera sólida, están pisando como si tuvieran piso pero el poder crea hondas en el lago que les dice que es agua lo que pisan, mientras esa energía lo va purificando, los ojos de serena están de color dorado, expresando una paz absoluta mientras el lugar es curado por la magia de Hikari.

Por otro lado, en el templo el príncipe camina nervioso de un lado al otro hasta que siente que alguien lo llama, se asoma y ve a una mujer que lo llama, este se acerca sin que sus guardianes se den cuenta y pregunta;

**-¿quien eres?, sal de allí para que pueda verte**

-**Darién soy yo mina, me escondí para que los demás no se den cuentan de que vine a buscarte, tu tienes que ayudar a Serena, ella corre peligro ven con migo. **Dice la mujer

**-mina, ¿eres tu?,… perdón es que estoy nervioso y no te reconocí, vamos ya estaba impaciente de no saber nada de serena**. Contesta Darién

Sale del templo muy cuidadoso de que los generales no lo descubran, con la mujer que no es mina, si no Ayaka, que por su parecido Darién se engaña y confía en ella. Corren por el bosque llevándolo hasta una cueva, que da la entrada a un volcán. Darién pregunta por su novia, y la mujer comienza a reírse, entonces Endimión se da cuenta de que esa mujer no es mina, si no una maligna que lo trajo engañado entonces quiere escapar pero la mujer le lanza un ataque muy parecido al de sailor Venus como el de la cadena de amor de Venus, pero esta cadena era de bronce y con púas que lastimaban su cuerpo si se movía, puesto que había quedado atrapado y arrojado en el piso.

**-¿quien eres tu?** Pregunta Darién

**-jajaj soy la astuta mujer que te trajo a tu trampa principito, bueno el parecido con mi entupida hermana me ha sido muy útil, pues soy mucho mejor que esa entupida. Ahora espera te tengo una sorpresa.** Dice ayaka

**-no puedes ser hermana de mina, ya quisieras parecerte a sailor Venus ella no es una engreída como tu. No puedo creer que tenga una hermana tan odiosa.** Le dice Darién

-**cállate, ella no me llega ni a los talones y cuando sea mi momento les demostrare que soy mejor que ella y la matare. **Grita enfurecida ayaka

-**no te creas con la batalla ganada las sailors scouts y sailor moon, jamás se rinden, y lograran vencerte**. Grita Darién

-**no me hagas reír Endimión, eres demasiado soñador… pero te digo que tu nos ayudaras a destruir este mundo**… dice Ayaka y ríe maléficamente. Desde las sombras aparece Hayate muy conforme con el trabajo de la maligna mujer y le dice:

**-sabias que tu no me fallarías, mi hermosa Ayaka, me has traído al príncipe, esto es muy bueno.**

**- mi señor, eh cumplido ¿ahora podré vengarme de mi estorbo principal, sailor Venus?** Dice Ayaka muy ansiosa

**-No mi querida, ella es una de las portadoras de los elementos, es necesario que viva, ahora déjame con Endimión debo hablar con el**. Dice Hayate

**-que…, usted me lo prometió, no me puede decir que no**. insiste ayaka

-**lo siento linda, pero nunca cumplo mis promesas, ahora vete antes de que le pase algo a tu hermosa carita.** Dice Hayate burlándose mientras la toma del rostro a la mujer, esta muy enojada, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada porque el hombre es muy poderoso y en un instante la mataría. Darién lo mira al hombre y le grita:

**-jamás dejare que te acerques a serena.**

-**tienes razón, por eso lo harás tu príncipe, y te digo mas tu harás que tu bella princesa me entregue el poder de Hikari.** Dice Hayate

-**yo nunca are algo así.** Dice Darién

**-bueno tendremos que quitarte la voluntad y darte la obediencia…** (Le muestra un cristal negro)… **¿te acuerdas de esto Endimión?, bueno déjame refrescarte la memoria, este es el mismo cristal que uso Beryl, para oscurecer tu corazón y según la línea del tiempo funciono perfectamente, solo que no te pediré que mates a la princesa si no que le digas lo que tiene que hacer… ósea, como decirte que trabaje para mi, seremos invencibles, y no podrás negarte gracias al poder de este cristal que te pondrá obediente. **Dice Hayate

**-no, no lo permitiré, jamás lo are suéltame y pelea cobarde**, grita Darién

- **tranquilo esto no te dolerá**. Dice Hayate y convoca el poder del cristal oscuro que se enciende para poder controlar a Endimión.

continuara...

gracias naiara por tus mensajitos :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19**

**Tiempo regresivo, las horas se acaban**

El lago de la ciudad de los bosques quedo purificado, Serena vuelve a la normalidad, Amy y Michiru, caen al agua al perder la conexión con Hikari , pero Serena sigue parada en el agua como si fuera el piso, y les dice:

-**lo siento chicas olvide que estábamos en el agua, perdonen**

-**esta bien Serena, pero como logras caminar sobre el agua**. Dice Michiru que estaba toda mojada poniéndose de pie y ayudando a sailor Mercury a salir del lago

**-no lo se, solo siento la energía del agua en mi, siento que me sostiene, es tan hermoso pero a la ves me causa un cosquilleo extraño no se como explicarlo**. Cuenta serena

**-esa es la unión de Hikari con la naturaleza, van a ir descubriendo esos dones con el tiempo pero serena los vive porque es el poder del elemento quien se lo transmite**. Dice gea.

El viento vuelve a llamar a hikari, y serena vuelve al trance les dice a las sailors que deben ir con ella a Tokio porque deben actuar lo mas antes posible, para eliminar el mal que se aproxima.

En el templo de Sendai, Luna y Artemis se dirigen a la habitación donde estaba Endimión, pero al ingresar se dan cuenta de que el príncipe no esta, y le avisan a los generales la situación. Los hombres lo buscaron por todos lados, pero Jedite que tiene poderes espirituales conectados con la naturaleza, les dice a los demás que Endimión estaba en manos del enemigo, entonces se tele transportaron con los gatos donde estaban Gea y las sailors.

Mientras tanto Serena y las demás habían llegado a Tokio, la ciudad estaba muy diferente, los locales habían sido saqueados, el caos vehicular había colapsado y esto les ocasiono que la gente abandonara sus vehículos, la gente corría desorientada, algunos aprovechaban el desastre para robar y cometer actos delinquidos. Las sailor miraban con pena y angustia lo que pasaba, serena se pone frente a ellas y les dice.

-**chicas, debemos arreglar todo este caos, no vamos a permitir que la raza humana se extermine, ¿estamos juntas hasta el fin?**

**-que así sea.** Dice gea y le siguen las demás sailor a una sola vos

**-¡que así sea!**

En ese instante varios de los pobladores de Tokio vieron a las scouts allí y recordaron la noticia de la televisión, donde decían que sailor moon y sus guerreras eran las culpables de lo que estaba pasando. Entonces un hombre muy enojado toma la palabra y les dice a las demás personas:

**-ciudadanos de Tokio, tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas y luchar contra las que hicieron todo esto, y hoy es nuestra oportunidad de defendernos, tomen cualquier objeto que sirva como arma, y peleen junto a mi contra sailor moon y las scouts ellas son nuestras enemigas.** La gente se une en gritos de repudio contra las sailors y serena les dice

**-NO…nosotras siempre los hemos protegido y venimos a cumplir nuestra misión que es salvar nuestro mundo, nosotros nunca les haremos daño.**

**-¡mentira!...**grita un joven muy enojado y le arroja una piedra a sailor moon, pero saturno crea un campo protector y protege a todas las sailors. Las personas se enfurecen mas y comienzan a arrojarles piedras y cualquier cosa que encuentran en el camino, entonces Hikari despierta y detiene todas las cosas en el aire, la gente se asusta ya que lo que ven es algo anormal, en ese momento serena en su estado temporal les dice:

**-soy el elemento de la vida, mi misión es unir y complementar los elementos vitales para que el mundo siga su existencia, solo necesito un incentivo para dar una nueva oportunidad al planeta. Será mejor que desistan de sus ataques porque debemos actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

Desde las sombras de los habitantes aparece una niebla que los envuelve y se les mete en el cuerpo como el mismo aire, entonces los ciudadanos enloquecen de ira contra las sailors, los policías que estaban en la zona les apuntan con las armas, y se preparan a disparar. Entonces Hikari sale del campo protector de Hotaru, las chicas la intentan detener pero Serena no les obedece y se transforma en la neo reina Serenity pero su apariencia es distinta el vestido que lleva es blanco con dorado y su corona lleva una cruz con la media luna encima, sus pies están descalzo y su mirar emite paz desde su corazón sale el cristal de plata, lo sostiene el cristal dorado con la forma de una rosa y en el centro del cristal de la luna esta la pequeña piedra Hikari.

La princesa se dirige a las personas y les dice:

-**yo solo soy el eco de la vida que protejo, mi misión es morir por ella si así me lo demandan, se que en su corazón un ser oscuro les miente y les dice que nos ataquen, pero también se que tienen en su ser la oportunidad de elegir la esperanza que también habita dentro de ustedes. Si quieren mi vida se las entrego sin duda, pero les pido que escuchen la vos de su corazón y piensen en los motivos que la vida les da para seguir adelante, ayúdenme a darle una oportunidad a nuestro planeta. Enciendan una luz en su interior para que el resplandor de Hikari accione**. Las personas, se conmueven por las palabras de la joven y sueltan sus armas y desisten de atacarlas, la princesa extiende su mano como señal de confianza hacia las personas, sus ojos se tornan plateados y una calidad luz, se expande por toda la ciudad liberando los corazones cautivos de las sombras.

Cuando todos creen que la calma ha vuelto aparece Hayate, con sus demonios y Ayaka, miran a las sailor y Gea , el oscuro ser les dice:

**-les gusta perder el tiempo, con seres tan inferiores…que desilusión princesa entregas tu vida por personas que no valen la pena, mira bien princesa, entre ellos hay ladrones, homicidas, violadores, las peores pestes del planeta, crees que merecen tu sacrificio**.

-**yo no soy quien juzgará sus actos, mi deber es valorar la vida, y poner en primer lugar su continuidad, y amo este planeta, tengo fe en las cosas buenas que me da como el valor de la amistad, la familia, y el amor, por eso soy capaz de dar mi propia vida**. Dice Serena con seguridad

En ese instante aparecen los generales y los gatos, ven lo que estaba pasando quieren acercarse a Gea para decirle lo que paso con Darién, pero ella se ubica delante de las sailor para enfrentar al enemigo

-**ya es hora de que te rindas Hayate, las tienes todas a perder**. Le dice gea

-**no mi querida Gea, aun tengo un haz en la manga, no es así príncipe Endimión. **Dice hayate**. **

Cubierto por una capa que deja caer, Darién se muestra, su aura esta negra y su mirada perdida, lleva colgado en su cuello un cristal negro, Serena cuando lo ve así entristece y quiere acercarse a el pero Gea la detiene.


	21. Chapter 21

_**muchas cgracias por sus review, ya faltan poquitos capitulos no se los pierdan**_

**Capitulo 20**

**Cadena de errores, el final de Ayaka**

El tsunami esta a pocas horas de llegar a Japón sus olas arrasaran con todo, el mundo sigue en ruinas mientras la cadena de catástrofes se hacen presente por todo el mundo. Queda poco tiempo para que el mundo sea salvado de una destrucción anunciada. Mientras tanto en Tokio, la bella princesa de la luna esta muda al ver a su amado en las manos del enemigo, hayate aprovecha la situación y le dice a Endimión:

**-príncipe ve por tu amada, y dile la verdad, que los humanos los quieren separar, dile que los elimine**. Darién asiente con la cabeza sin razón porque su voluntad a sido acallada, solo obedece al enemigo.

Gea les advierte a las sailors y generales que no dejen que Endimión se acerque a la princesa porque su corazón esta contaminado. Y les ordena que peleen contra las sombras que hayate envío contra ellos.

-**saeta llameante de Marte**…grita Rei cuando lanza su primer ataque a los demonios que las atacan, mientras Jedyte la ayuda con su don de telekinesia, arrojando objetos para impedir el paso de las sombras a donde esta la multitud. Gea le pide a Hotaru que cree un campo de protección para la princesa, pero la mujer le ayuda y con su poder crean un escudo de cristal para que nadie se acerque y le dice a hotaru que se quede junto a ella para que la protección no se rompa. Endimión saca su espada y se dispone a pelear, se lanza contra neflyte, y este solo se protege sin responder a los ataques porque puede hacerle daño al príncipe.

Mina se lanza contra unos demonios que intentan acercarse a los civiles, pero es alcanzada por una cadena de bronce con púas que le lastiman los pies, sailor Venus cae al piso y logra ver a su hermana Ayaka que viene a atacarla, Setsuna le arroja su grito mortal, pero esta lo esquiva, aunque se distrae y Setsuna ayuda a Mina a levantarse, entonces las dos sailors portadoras de aire al unir sus manos sienten el gran poder de Hikari en su interior de pronto miran a Serena que esta en trance dentro de su protección, y entienden el mensaje las dos sailors se ponen espalda contra espalda con sus manos unidas y a un solo grito de- **brisa del norte renueva**- y como un huracán el poder de sailor plutón y Venus, arrasa con varios demonios eliminándolos. Ayaka que vuelve a seguir a su rival obsesionada con matarla, lanza su poder de rayo creciente contra mina, sailor v recibe el golpe en un brazo, busca a su oponente y le dice:

**-ayaka, ya deja esta lucha sin sentido, no quiero pelear contra ti eres mi hermana.**

**-¿que tienes miedo princesita de Venus?, te llego la hora**. Le contesta ayaka con bronca, y le lanza su cadena de horror, pero esta ves mina la esquiva. Hayate ve a ayaka y sus intenciones, se apresura a evitar que la locura de la mujer arruine sus planes, porque si le hace algo a una de las portadoras de los elementos, no podrá lograr su ambición, y con mucha furia lanza un grito mortal contra ayaka, que la derriba en el acto, mina al ver esto grita e intenta ayudar a su hermana, porque a pesar de todo es su familia y no puede verla así, entonces hayate le dice a su súbdita ayaka:

**-te advertí que si interferías en mis planes le pagarías caro, tu te lo buscaste mi querida ayaka.**

Setsuna mira con desagrado a su padre y se aproxima a mina que tiene en brazos a su hermana muy mal herida. Mina llora al saber que su hermana esta muriendo la mujer la mira y le dice:

-**no llores, no finjas quererme, porque querías que… esto me pasara.**

-**no ayaka, siempre te ame, eres mi familia y quise acercarme a ti, pero nunca me dejaste…** le dice mina que no deja de llorar.

-**mentirosa, siempre tu…viste todo… a mis padres… mi hermano, hasta el amor… del hombre que yo quería, te odio**. Dice ayaka quedándose sin fuerzas

-**perdóname si te lastime, pero no te miento hermana, por favor no te mueras**. Le pide mina

-**lamento no darte el gusto déjame morir en paz**. Dice ayaka y deja de respirar, mina intenta reanimarla pero no lo logra, llora desconsolada, y setsuna la aleja del cuerpo de ayaka que comienza a desvanecerse, con el aire. El desconsuelo de mina es saber que el odio de ayaka se fue con ella, que por mas que lo intento no pudo llegar al corazón de su hermana, se sentía culpable sin serlo, porque no era culpa de ella que ayaka la odiara, si no de la mujer por crear envidia y rencor e su corazón. Setsuna abraza a mina que llora de dolor mientras ve a su padre disfrutar del espectáculo.

Mientras tanto Darién ataca a sus generales que no lo dejan llegar a serena, entonces hayate llama mas fuerzas oscuras para que ataquen a los guerreros, y los distraigan y le envía un golpe de poder a sailor saturno, hiriéndola en la mano, a gea y a las otras sailors las mantiene ocupadas con demonios que no dejan de multiplicarse, serena va a actuar cuando por la herida de hotaru el escudo se rompe y la princesa queda desprotegida.

Darién aprovecha la distracción y toma a serena de la cintura evitando que Hikari despliegue la curación contra las sombras. Gea y las sailors ven que Darién ha llegado a serena y de repente hayate, le grita Endimión:

-**príncipe, despierta a hikari, ordénale que elimine a los civiles, a gea y a los generales**.

-**no, Darién no te dejes manipular**. Le dice Gea.

Entonces Darién se acerca al oído de serena y le susurra lo que hayate le pidió, Hikari despierta y sus ojos se ponen de color negro. Una gran expansión hace caer a todos los que rodeaban a los príncipes, la cara de serena se transforma haciendo que todos en el lugar le teman, porque quien ha despertado es la ira de Hikari.

gracias naiara por tus mensaje,y el gran apollo que me das amiga estoy feliz de que mi historia te guste.

gracias nai sd por seguir mi historia.

gracias lirit por tus comentarios

y gracias a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia me dan mucha fuerza para seguir


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 21**

**Hayate, en la orilla del destino y el final de su tiempo**

Setsuna al ver lo que habían hecho con Darién decide enfrentar a su padre, y Gea le dice a Mina que use su cadena de Venus para alejar a Darién de la princesa para que no siga sus ordenes, mina lo hace y logra amarrar con su cadena el pie de Darién y lo jala haciendo que este suelte a Serena y caiga al piso.

Gea intenta llegar a Serena, pero Darién la detiene con un golpe que le da, Mina arroja nuevamente su cadena hacia Darién pero esta vez, el la esquiva y Gea aprovecha la distracción se pone de pie y le dice a su hijo:

**-Endimión, debes luchar contra el poder oscuro que te controla, yo puedo ayudarte, con el poder de los elementos de las saliros, hijo escúchame**

-**no me llames hijo, tu debes morir…**le grita Darién a Gea, tiene los ojos enceguecidos por el poder del cristal negro y se lanza contra la mujer, tirando ataques.

Por otro lado Setsuna sigue a su padre y le lanza su poder de grito mortal, pero este lo detiene con su mano, y lo absorbe con el cristal negro que lleva. Este toma el reloj del tiempo y lo invierte contra sailor plutón, de pronto una gran tormenta de arena va contra la joven y Mina que logra ver el ataque contra su amiga le grita,

**-sailor plu, acuérdate que llevas el elemento aire úsalo yo te ayudare**

-**esta bien, sailor v**…le dice Setsuna tratando de resistir el ataque, entonces Mina llega hasta ella y unen sus manos, invocando el elemento aire, entonces sus ojos se tornan de color azul, y la joven de plutón lanza un nuevo poder que logra controlar la tormenta de arena que le arrojo su padre. La joven unida a Mina logra contener la tormenta y la atrapa con un remolino que ambas sailors controlan. Hayate se sorprende al ver el gran poder de las jóvenes, cuando se da cuenta de que sus fuerzas se van acabando el intenta lanzar un nuevo poder contra ellas.

Entonces Malachite interviene, y con sus poderes de telequinesia atrae el cristal negro que cuelga del cuello de Hayate, logra arrancarlo y lo atrae a sus manos, cuando Hayate se da cuenta, al distraerse pierde el control y la tormenta de arena con el gran poder del elemento aire viene hacia el, y lo arroja el piso.

El ser maligno, al verse atacado, busac a malachite y cuando lo ve, horrorizado grita para evitar que el general rompa el cristal, pero fui inútil, porque malachite rompió ese maligno cristal arrojándolo al suelo este, se levanta con ira y lanza su grito mortal contra el general, Setsuna reacciona y salva del ataque al guerrero, los dos caen al piso, pero sin ninguna herida, esta vez la joven de pluton queda encima de malachite, el joven plateado la mira y le dice:

-**parece que vamos a vivir rescatándonos, sailor plutón.** Le sonríe y setsuna se ruboriza nuevamente. Los jóvenes se ponen de pie y sailor plu le dice tímida.

-**hoy por ti mañana por mi, general**.

Mientras los guerreros se incorporaban Hayate con mucho odio se prepara para volver a atacarlos, con lo poco de poder que le queda, sailor Urano lo ve y lo ataca con su poder- **tierra tiembla**- pero Hikari que se estaba cargando de energía con sus ojos negros, siente la vibración de la tierra por el poder de haruka y complementa su poder haciéndolo mas grande, esto provoca que la tierra comience a temblar y justo donde esta parado Hayate y los guerreros la tierra comienza a abrirse, las sailor saltan pero el hombre perverso no logra saltar y queda atrapado en la gran grieta que se abre, sailor v lanza su cadena de amor hasta Setsuna que se había arrojado para alcanzar a quien una ves llamo padre. A pesar de tanto daño que este hombre le hizo ella tiene misericordia de el y no lo quiere dejar morir, Mina la tiene amarrada de un pie a Setsuna y Malachite le alcanza su mano para ayudarla a subir. Mientras que el hombre maligno esta sujetado de su muñeca izquierda.

**-no seas ridícula niña tonta, por mas que quieras ayudarme, seguiré con mi misión y es gobernar este universo, no malgastes tus fuerzas y déjame caer, porque yo nunca cambiare**. Le dice Hayate a Setsuna

-**no me importan tus intenciones, la princesa Serena nos a enseñado con su lucha que todos merecen una oportunidad, aunque sea seres despreciables**. La joven de plutón le contesta

-**jajaja, la princesa solo dice estupideces**. Dice Hayate mientras saca con su otra mano el reloj de arena, y le dice.

-**no necesito que me salves, te olvidas de que te quite esto**(le muestra el reloj)y Setsuna se sorprende, porque sabe de los poderes del tiempo, cuando el hombre iba a usarlo se le resbala y Malachite aprovecha con sus poderes lo atrae hasta el y lo toma, Hayate se enfurece y por hacer una maniobra para tomar el reloj hace un movimiento muy brusco que perjudica a Setsuna ya que esta no puede con tanto peso para sujetarlo y se le resbala de la mano, el hombre perverso cae a la profundidad de la grieta. La muerte fue su último destino. Pero setsuna tenía una gran tristeza, después de todo acaba de morir su padre la única familia que tuvo. Malachite la toma del brazo y la ayuda a subir a tierra, mientras esta sigue temblando por la furia que Darién había hecho despertar en Hikari.

Las sombras que atacaban a las chicas una a una se fue desvaneciendo, pues su amo había muerto, pero el peligro aun no se acababa, porque Hikari estaba provocando estragos y debían frenarla.

Por otro lado Gea trataba de liberar a su hijo pero este la atacaba con furia, y no podía ayudarlo. Las sailors tratan de llegar a Serena, pero ella no las escucha, y Hikari, provoca una expansión gigante que las arroja al piso, junto a los generales, y toda la gente que estaba en el lugar es elevada por el poder del elemento que por órdenes del mal los debía eliminar.

-**no serena, detén a Hikari**. Grita Rei

-**lucha contra la piedra, debes salvar a estas personas**. Dice Lita

-**tu puedes controlar el elemento, princesa**. Grita Hotaru

**-chicas debemos hacer algo, no podemos permitir esto**. Dice Amy

Entonces Gea que esta luchando contra Darién les grita,

-**sailors scouts cuando les diga lancen sus poderes a la vez contra Endimión, el los va a esquivar, confíen en mi.**

**-¿pero y si no los esquiva?** dice Michiru

-**lo hará pues tiene bastante energía del cristal negro para percibir los ataques**. Dice Zoycite.

Las sailors se miran a la vez pensando si deben o no hacer lo que Gea les dice, pues tienen miedo de dañar al príncipe, pero los gritos de las personas que habían sido tomadas por el poder de Hikari no les dejaba otra opción más que hacer lo que Gea les decía.

_GRACIAS __**NAI SD**__, POR TUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO MI FIC_

_GRACIAS __**NAIARA**__, POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME HAS DADO…_

_Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA_

_QUEDAN SOLO 2 CAPITULOS NO SE LOS PIERDAN _


	23. Chapter 23

bueno llegamos al penultimo capitulo,muchas gracias por sus mensajes, espero que les guste y no se pierdan el ultimo capitulo lo actualizare lo mas antes posible.

**Capitulo 22**

**Una luz de esperanza, recuperando a Endimión**

La tierra envuelta en el poder de Hikari, la roca de la vida, el quinto elemento en su forma mas peligrosa, aquella a la que todos temían, por lo que significaba su ira, el fin de todo lo que conocemos, estaba cargando su máximo poder.

La tierra temblaba y grietas se abrían por todo el mundo la gente que había sido testigo de la batalla, estaban aprisionados por el mismo poder que emanaba el elemento, sin embargo las sailors estaban a punto de hacer algo a lo que le temían.

**-vamos guerreas, no teman el príncipe no será dañado, ahora lancen sus poderes de sailors y sailor saturno cuando lo hagan protege a las chicas con tu poder,** decía gea que seguía luchando contra Darién

-**no perdamos tiempo chicas, hagámoslo, ahora… beso de amor y belleza de Venus**, grito sailor v

-**saeta llameante de Marte.** Grito sailor Marte

-**Rapsodia acuática de mercurio**. Grito sailor Mercury

- **ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter**. Grito sailor Júpiter

-**grito mortal.** Dijo sailor plutón

-**reflejo submarino**. Grito sailor neptuno

-**espada de Urano, elimina.** Dije sailor Urano

-**campo de energía**- grito saturno creando un campo para proteger a sus compañeras y a ella misma.

Todos los poderes fueron dirigidos a Endimión, pero este los intercepto con su escudo y los mando de vuelta hacia las sailor, pero no las golpeo por la protección que hotaru había creado, mientras tanto Gea aprovecho la distracción de su hijo y se acerco a el lanzándole su poder de sailor tierra-¡**urbi et orbi… Fiat lux!**-(ciudad y tierra… hágase la luz)- Darién se da vuelta con rudeza y apuñala a Gea con su espada, pero la mujer había logrado arrebatarle el cristal negro de su cuello y el poder de luz que le lanzo le quito toda la maldad del corazón a Darién, haciendo que vuelva a la normalidad.

Cuando Darién vuelve en si, ve la espada que tiene en su mano, dentro del abdomen de gea, esta muy mal herida , el joven le quita la espada y se lamenta, no entiende que le paso y porque a herido a su madre.

**-tranquilo hijo, voy a estar bien, no fue tu culpa,… era la maldad de Hayate que te poseía.** Le dice gea

-**perdóname, yo no se que paso, lo siento,** (lagrimas caían de sus ojos)… **perdóname madre**. Dice Endimión muy triste

**-que feliz me hace, escuchar que me llamas,…madre…ahora, debes ir con serena,… despierta su pureza y amor …deben salvar este mundo, no permitas que Hikari lo destruya.** Le dice gea sin fuerzas

-**malachite, netflite, jedyte, zoicite**. Cuiden a mi madre, no permitan que muera. Dice Darién llamando a los generales

-**si príncipe.** Le contestan los hombres

-**no te preocupes hijo, voy a estar bien, ve con serena, ve**. Le dice su madre mientras los generales la asisten.

Darién mira a su novia y se asusta, pues no parece ella, de pronto ve como las sailors son atraídas por Hikari, uniendo sus manos, cada elemento para dar inicio a la destrucción del planeta. La tierra tiembla incansablemente el cielo esta negro, las olas gigantes se aproximan a Tokio, pues estaban a minutos del tsunami anunciado, el príncipe camina con dificultad hacia su amada, pues el gran resplandor y las hondas que emitía la roca Hikari eran muy potentes. Darién llega a serena y la toca, su cuerpo emite descargas que lastiman al príncipe pero este no la suelta, a pesar de su dolor comienza a llamar a su amada para que despierte.

-**serena, mi amor,… se que puedes escucharme…** (La piel de Darién le arde, siente que se quema, el dolor es muy grande, pero no se rendirá, sigue intentando despertar a su amada.)… **vamos mi amor, escúchame, te necesito**.

Darién que no soporta el poder de Hikari mira a gea y le dice.

-**madre no puedo despertarla, ahhhhh….** (El dolor lo hace gritar), **que hago madre**.

-**hijo, búscale el recuerdo mas bello...cuéntale algo que la traiga de regreso, se fuerte hijo, tengo fe en ti.** Le contesta gea

Darién con mucho dolor, no solo por el poder de Hikari, si no tambien por el miedo de perder al amor de su vida, y todo lo que conoce, sus lágrimas comienzan a caer, y con mucho esfuerzo logra abrazar a serena, los recuerdos le llegan a la mente y le dice a su amada.

-**fuiste tu…mi amor, fuiste la mujer que bese hace años cuando no sabia quien era, siempre lo supe, tu fragilidad y dulzura esa noche buscaba el cristal de plata y te encontré a ti, mi pequeña cabeza de chorlito, siempre fuiste tu la niña de mis ojos. Despierta mi amor, no puedo vivir si no te tengo a mi lado, TE AMO, TE AMO, te amo. **Grito Darién repetidamente

Darién que lloraba abrazado a su amada, trayendo cada recuerdo a su corazón, los momentos más felices que vivieron juntos, los mismo que caían como gota de lluvia a una tierra desierta, formando un oasis de vida , así eran los recuerdos que uno a uno fueron entrando en el corazón de serena, hasta hacerla reaccionar y volver en si.

La felicidad de Darién volvió como un soplo de vida cuando serena que estaba entre sus brazos le dijo:

-**siempre supe que no había sido un sueño…fuiste tu quien me beso esa noche… y no te percataste que estaba ebria por confundir un jugo con alcohol. Eso fue un abuso mi amor, te aprovechaste de mi, pero que bueno que fuiste tu.**

Darién la miro con mucha alegría su bella dama había vuelto, aunque el elemento seguía emitiendo luz, pues el mundo se lo pedía quería la cura de sus heridas.

Serena beso dulcemente a su amado y le dijo que era el momento de salvar el planeta.


	24. Chapter 24

**bueno llegamos al final de esta historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 23**

**Un nuevo amanecer, el mundo se ha salvado**

Darién y serena juntos elevados en el aire por Hikari. Endimión tiene aferrada a su pecho con su mano derecha la mano izquierda de su amada y con la otra la toma de la cintura. Serena tiene su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de su amado, con sus ojos cerrados y sus frentes juntas.

La tierra que sufría el desgaste estaba preparada para la redención de Hilari, cada habitante ya libre del poder que los aprisionaba miraba expectante, al igual que gea y los generales. Los elementos que portaban las sailor comenzaron a salir de las manos de las jóvenes que estaban en trance, las antorchas de los cuatro elementos, aire portado por Mina y Setsuna, fuego, portado por Hotaru y Rei; tierra, por Lita y Haruka; y agua portada por Michiru y Amy.

De pronto los ojos de serena se volvieron color plateado y los tres cristales de su pecho comenzaron a brillar con la unión de los elementos, serena que llena de luz y paz miro con ternura a su amado, le dice:

**-no temas mi amor, le diste la razón a Hikari, para curar nuestro planeta, yo te protegeré y a cada ser vivo, nadie morirá. Porque este mundo es hermoso, y tiene lo mas bello de todo el universo, el amor. **

Sus palabras generaron, un destello en el cielo, un movimiento en la tierra, un reflejo en el agua, encendiendo el fuego de la purificaron, con llamas que no dañaban, si no que daban purificación a cada lugar del planeta, restaurando cada rincón del mismo, limpiando cada zona de contaminación, dándole fertilidad a la tierra que había sido destruida, eliminado toda contaminación del agua del aire y de la tierra. Un nuevo mundo, con sus viejos habitantes, Hilari le estaba devolviendo la vitalidad a nuestro planeta, creando una atmosfera limpia sin residuos, cerrando cada grieta que y daño que le planeta había sufrido, calmando las aguas que amenazaban con una catástrofe, parando tormentas y tempestades. Una nueva oportunidad para empezar de nuevo.

Hikari seguía su purificación, pero serena se iba debilitando, era el momento de pedir un intercambio, la piedra necesitaba un sacrificio, y había elegido la vida de la princesa. Darién comenzó a sentir el pulso débil de su amada, la debilidad de la misma, y como la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba, el joven que sostenía en sus manos a su amad que aun emitía la luz de curación del elemento comenzó a preocuparse y le dijo a su madre:

-**madre, serena se esta debilitando, su pulso esta muy mal, ¿que le pasa?**

-**hijo Hikari, la esta matando, cuando termine de expander su curación, serena morirá**. Le dijo gea que estaba muy débil en el piso, por la herida que la espada de Darién le había provocado, se estaba desangrando

-**no, no madre no puedo perderla, por favor ayúdame, no quiero que mi amada muera.** Le suplica Darién

Gea se levanta con mucho cuidado, y con la ayuda de los generales, cierra sus ojos y se convierte en la reina gea de la tierra, con la poca fuerza que le queda hace aparecer desde su pecho su cristal dorado y le dice a su hijo:

-Darién, cuando te diga, besa a tu amada con un beso de lo mas profundo de tu amor, que yo are el resto.

Gea se suelta de la ayuda de los generales. Y dice una oración en latín a Hikari.

-**hikari, heme aquí**…** Pro Mundi beneficio, Fatum Fatis ego Perea (**hikari, envíame a mi, por el beneficio del mundo, hágase el destino aunque yo perezca.)

La luz de hikari, se dirige a gea y enciende su cristal dorado atrayéndolo hasta ella, gea siente el llamado del elemento y es elevada por su poder, entonces le dice a su hijo:

-**Hijo Mio, siempre te he amado, y lamento tanto no haber estado a tu lado… besa a tu princesa ahora.**

Darién no entiende lo que pasa pero al mirar a su amada y con todo el amor que siente por ella la besa, de pronto la expansión de hikari se contrajo atrapando a Gea, Darién y Serena en una misma luz. Mientras que el beso duro, el cristal dorado de Darién volvió a su dueño saliendo como un suspiro de la boca de su amada, para posarse nuevamente en Endimión. Hikari fue apagando su poder y los príncipes descendieron a la tierra, la luz desapareció, Darién estaba volviendo en si pues el poder del elemento lo había desvanecido.

Lo primero que busca el joven príncipe es a su amada, la ve desvanecida en el piso, pálida y sin aliento, las sailors estaban volviendo en si también habían quedado rendidas en el piso, los generales las ayudaban, pero Gea no estaba por ningún lado.

Darién se acerca a su novia le toma el pulso y no lo siente, no respiraba, y el joven comienza a desesperar, las chicas que estaban despertando se alertaban de que algo le pasaba a su princesa y fueron hasta donde estaba, la gente que estaba en el lugar esperaba en silencio pues habían sido testigos de algo increíble, y ahora rezaban para que la joven que los salvos este bien.

En el cielo apareció una gran luz que dibujo la imagen transparente y poco visible de la reina serenity, madre de serena, junto a ella estaba la reina Gea, su imagen también se perdía pero se podía percibir. Como dos espíritus celestiales serenity, le dice a los guerreros:

-**guerreros, scouts, príncipes, hemos visto su lucha constante por conservar la paz en el mundo, han entregado su vida, juventud, y todo su ser para pelear por una noble razón. Sabemos que la paz en el mundo no será eterna, vendrán más guerras por las que deberán dejar su vida de lado y volver a pelear. Pero el esfuerzo de hoy, de esta lucha habrá marcado un antes y un después en sus vidas, hikari, les ha concedido nuevos dones a cada uno como obsequio. Por la fidelidad que le demostraron a este mundo, guerrero plutón, hikari y los señores del tiempo te han otorgado la llave del tiempo lunar, y el reloj de arena lunar, por lo tanto, se te ha liberado de estar en la solitaria guardia del portal del tiempo porque desde ahora, podrás custodiar el tiempo con este reloj**.

-¡**enserio!, ¿podré tener una vida en este planeta**?...dice setsuna sorprendida pero feliz, y serenity le dice que si mientras se dirige a los hombres del grupo.

-**generales, hikari les a otorgado nuevos poderes, ahora están bajo el mando de los príncipes, les servirán a ellos y también podrán tener una vida normal en este planeta**.

Los guerreros asienten con la cabeza feliz por la noticia.

-**scouts, ustedes conservaran los dones de sus planetas, pero hikari también les entrega los dones de los elementos sagrados que protegerán hasta el día que deban entregarlos a las nuevas elegidas. Deberán capacitarse y entrenar para poder utilizarlos**.

-**príncipe Endimión, no estés triste Serena esta bien, ella despertara, tu madre se sacrifico en su lugar ella solo necesita reponer sus fuerzas, cuando despierte, dile que hikari le a otorgado dones especiales que ira desarrollando con el tiempo, ella cargara la piedra, hasta el día que encuentre la nueva portadora de la piedra. Dile que la amo. Tu Endimión también tienes nuevos poderes y como saben, todos deberán practicar, para que puedan desarrollarlos**.

-**estoy muy agradecidas, por la manera en que protegen a mi hija, ahora debo marcharme, nunca se olviden de luchar con el poder mas grande de la vida, el amor**. Dice serenity mientras se desvanece hasta desaparecer.

**-hijo mío, nunca deje de amarte, pero por mi misión debía protegerte, y quiero que seas feliz Serena despertara en unos segundos, se feliz hijo mío. **Dice gea a Darién

**-madre, gracias y perdóname por mis malos tratos, gracias por todo, lamento no poder tener tiempo para conocerte mejor.** Le dice Darién

-**siempre estaré a tu lado, y vivir estas ultimas horas contigo me bastaron para ser dichosa hijo mío.** Dice gea mientras va desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer. Su ultimo acto de nobleza fue por su hijo, salvo a serena y dio su vida por la de ella Darién había comprendido a l fin el sacrificio de su madre y estaba muy agradecido.

Una fresca y calida brisa entra en el pecho de Serena y la joven reacciona, abriendo sus ojos azules, cansados pero llenos de vida, Darién y las chicas se alegran y la emoción contagia a todas las personas dando gritos de alegría al ver que su heroína estaba bien. Los guerreros se despiden de las personas y todos se tele transportan.

Templo hikawa

Todos los guerreros llegan al templo y dejan la transformación, Darién tiene en brazos a Serena que esta medio dormida, sin fuerzas, debía recuperarlas pero le llevaría días, volver a ser la misma, por el momento le toco descansar, así que Rei le dijo a Darién que la lleve a su habitación y se fueron los dos con la princesa.

Las sailors, estaban sin palabras, conmocionados por todo lo que paso esos días, que no fueron muchos. Amy que rompe el silencio dice:

-**es increíble que la gente del mundo ahora siga con su vida normal, como si nada hubiera pasado.**

**-es algo inexplicable, ¿tendremos una vida normal ahora?** Dice Lita

-**Es algo que me aterra pues, nosotros no sabemos que es eso**, **vivíamos en el negaverso siempre recibiendo órdenes**. Dice Neflyte

-**Yo también, eh vivido milenios custodiando la puerta del tiempo, esto es nuevo para mi**. Dice Setsuna

-**tranquilos chicos, somos compañeros ahora y vamos a ayudarlos en lo que necesiten**. Dice Mina y agrega muy picara

-**Setsuna, creo que con las cosas del amor te va a ir bien porque te la has pasado a los roses con Malachite**. Setsuna y malachite se ponen nerviosos y colorados, no pueden decir ni una palabra para defenderse

**-¡Mina!...** le grita Amy tratando de que la loca mina no siga hablando.

-**hay chicas, yo solo digo lo que pienso, ellos han estado muy cerca estas ultimas horas, y hacen una linda pareja**. Vuelve a decir Mina, entones Lita y Amy la retan para que se calle, Hotaru y Michiru intenta calmarlas, Haruka se ríe muy burlona y no se mete. Los generales se prenden también a las burlas y los juegos, y los gatos que retan a la jovencita de Venus, así se quedan todos en la sala. Mientras que Rei, y Endimión, están junto a Serena, hasta que se oyen los gritos de la sala, Rei le dice a Darién que va a ver que pasa y los deja solos.

-**deja de mirarme así, que me da pena**… dice una vocecita dulce con pocas fuerzas

- **a… no se mi princesa, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan bella, me tienes hipnotizado**. Le dice Darién.

-**te amo**. Suelta una dulce sonrisa la princesa y vuelve a decir**- temí no volver a verte, mientras la luz estuvo dentro de mi pude sentir el verdadero poder de dios y su lucha por el amor que siente por este mundo, hikari es un destello de su ser.**

**-mi madre lo estuvo diciendo todo este tiempo y no lo supe ver, pero al fin entendí, que significo esta batalla, no solo se trato de enemigos físicos, si no de aquellos que llevamos dentro y no nos damos cuenta que los tenemos y que también nos destruyen, por fin lo entendí, la paz esta en uno mismo si la buscamos, y ahora…no te preocupes mi amor, ya todo paso, ahora vamos a ser muy felices**. Le dice Darién mientras le acaricia el rostro, en ese momento aparece Luna que llama a Endimión para que vaya a calmar a los muchachos, este besa a Serena y sale con la gata.

Serena mira por la ventana y ve la hermosa luna tranquila, y dice:

**-****Hikari. Gracias por la paz que me has dado. Una paz que va más allá de la aflicción que el mundo me ofrece. Si, es cierto que en el mundo encuentro aflicción, y se rige por egoísmo, competencia y pecado, pero mi confianza crece cuando recuerdo que tú venciste al mundo que me aflige y en esta confianza quiero permanecer y vivir en este día.**  
**La confianza que viene de ti, es confianza fuerte y grande que llena y satisface. Gracias Gea por darme la oportunidad de vivir una vida al lado del hombre que amo, en esa conexión que tuvimos me pediste que lo cuide y diste tu vida por mí, es hora de que descanses en el reino de los cielos. Te prometo que cuidare de este mundo, no te decepcionaré.**

La princesa vuelve a dormir tranquila, porque la profecía de Haru estaba cumplida. Gea había sido liberada de su cautiverio, hoy descansa junto a su amado en la eternidad, después de haber cumplido con su destino. Las palabras que Hikari le dejo a serena siempre quedaran en su cabeza -**Solo nos queda pensar que es lo que tenemos en nuestras manos, un planeta lleno de vida, nuestro hogar, el único hogar que conocemos, no permitamos perezca**.

FIN

MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS: a todos los que siguieron mi historia, gracias por seguirla espero que les haya gustado y bueno mi ultimo mensaje es un llamado a la reflexión porque creo en lo maravillosos del mundo, cuidémoslo y en especial gracias

A NAIARA por todo el apoyo que recibí através de sus palabras y reviews, por tus lindas palabras de confianza, gracias por tu amistad y confianza amiga

A NAI SD por sus lindas palabras y su alegría que me contagio con sus reviews, gracias por esa chispa

A LIRIT-N por sus correcciones y apoyo aprendí mucho de sus consejos

A USAKO-CHIBA-T por su sinceridad y apoyo en los mensajes que me dejo

A RJAQUEZCARMONA por seguir mi historia con tanto entusiasmo, gracias por tus comentarios

A STARVENUS por cada mensaje de aliento que me ayudo a seguir escribiendo

A NATALY por animarme con su lindo mensaje.

Gracias. Saludos

ROMI


End file.
